Unnamed Inspiration
by causti410
Summary: Edward is a single Father of 3 year old Masen. Bella is the mother of 2 year old Carlie. Edward was loving being single untill he laid his eyes on her and she was bitter and broken untill he sweetened her up and fixed her heart.AH,CC,slightly OOC,pleaseR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyers! Not me! Thanks to her and her amazing characters…..the audiobook got me through many long days at work!

A/N: so this is something new I'm working on I have lost a lot of my steam on my other story '4 years ago today' I do plan on finishing it when the characters start talking to me again. Sorry to all of those readers!

Thanks to my Beta- Dowlingnana! I really appreciate you taking your time out to help me with my horrible grammar.

The chapters in this story are inspired by songs and short books! I hope you guys like it. Please read and review! Love ya'll!

Chapter 1: Go the "F" to Sleep

Go the "F" to Sleep by Adam Mansbach

EPOV

"Masen!" silence. That's never a good sign; I tried again "Masen! Where are you?" I got up from the ground; I was kneeling down testing his bath water temperature, to go find him. By the time I reached the bathroom door I heard the heavy running footsteps of my three year old son.

I stopped in front of his bedroom door and found him completely naked and covered in what looked like lotion. His bronze wavy hair was sticking straight up into the air in some places and it was caked in between his toes. I was only gone for about 2 minutes.

_Damn he worked fast._

"Where did you get this from?" I groaned and crouched down next to him I could smell my body wash as soon as I walked in the room. He looked down at his feet and the tops of his ears were bright red. "Masen; what is the rule about my bathroom?"

"I can't go in there" he stated in a sad voice.

"What are the rules about any bathroom?

"I can't go in them by myself" he stated as his plump bottom lip started to quiver. I sighed but I had to stand my ground. How else would he learn a lesson?

"Why is that the rule?" I asked gently pulling his face up to mine.

"Cause I can get hurt by the water or I can fall."

"What did I ask you to do before I left the room?"

"To take off my clothes and meet you in the bafroom."

"So why did you go into my bathroom and mess with my stuff?" He just shook his head." Would you like it if I went into your toy chest and messed with your legos?" he shook his head again.

I stood up and we walked to the bathroom." I'm sorry daddy?"

"It's okay Mase you just have to follow the rules; I don't want you to get hurt!" After he was bathed and his hair washed four times we went into his room and he got dressed for bed. After I read a quick story then I kissed him goodnight as I went downstairs.

I just sat down when my phone vibrated in my pocket but I didn't have a chance to look at it before I heard footsteps above my head.

"Daddy?" _it starts._

I went over to the bottom of the stairs and gazed up at my son" Yes Mase, why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm thirsty_._"_ YEAH RIGHT_

"Well its 9:00 at night so you can't have anything to drink. You don't want to pee the bed do you?" he shook his head no. "Right so go back to bed…. Sleep tight."

I turned on the TV as I went back over to the couch and pulled my phone out before I sat down.

-Hey will you be busy around 2:00, I really want to `cum' over?-Tanya

I shook my head at the phone. First because I really wanted to take her up on her offer; you see I am a single father and I really only get to see women on a causal basis which means I do not have any live in , for the lack of a better word… pussy.

"Daddy?" _ug_h

I didn't even get up "Yea bud? Why aren't you sleep yet it's late?" I yelled up the stairs to where I was sure he was standing.

"I gotta go potty_." Sigh_

I went up the stairs and turned the light on in the pott… bathroom for him. I waited until he was finished and tucked him back in the bed.

I went back downstairs to my phone and the couch, and looked at the phone. Where was i? Oh yeah….

The second reason I shook my head was because she wrote 'cum' not come that means she was up for a long night that I couldn't quite guarantee. Although I would love to please her perfect body all night long, I have to get up early as it is to make Masen breakfast before daycare.

The third and final reason I shook my head was Masen himself. As you can see he did not like to sleep. We went through this back and forth for hours every night. I would try to start putting him to bed around 8:30 and he would not be sleep until about midnight and by then I am too tired to even reply to the multiple text messages that I start to get around 9:00.

_Buzz_. I peek at my phone

-Hey I'm on call near your house tonight if you have a minute- Maggie

I sighed heavily thinking of Maggie. I didn't even realize I liked redheads until she came a long. She was physically perfect even more than Tanya, who didn't have a flaw on her. Maggie was a woman with all soft curves and freckles. She was covered in them and when I could, I would play connect the dots with my tongue every chance I got.

"Daddy?"

"Go to Sleep Masen!"

"I gottta tell you somfin"

"What is it?" I yelled still sitting on the couch.

I could hear him talking but it all sounded muffled. So I got up and walked over to the stairs to find him lying upside down with his feet and the wall talking incoherently. "What are you talking about Mase?"

"I was telling you bout my teddy bear dat ganma got me." I was standing over him as he continued to gibber gabber. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder as he giggled. I laid him down in his bed and tucked him in as he continued his story.

"Masen." I interrupted him" You have to go to sleep now. Don't you want to go play with Aunt Rose tomorrow?" he nodded excitedly." Well, you have to be well rested to do that. I don't want to hear anything else from you tonight okay?"

I went back down stairs to find three new messages. It was almost 11:00 and I was getting sleepy.

-What are we getting into tonight? Lol :)- Senna

-If ur not 2 tired hit me up when your son is asleep- Kebi

The other message was from Tanya and it was a picture message. I openly groaned at the sight. I wondered if my parents would keep Mase over the weekend so I could give myself a couple days of fun.

"Daddy?"

I looked behind me to find my son standing on the edge of the bottom step_. Arg!_

Now I was fucking frustrated sexually, and, with him. _Just go the fuck to sleep man, it's not that hard!_

"Why are you still up?"

"My leg hurts"

_You're a little lair!_ "I'm sure if you go to sleep it won't hurt anymore. Remember when I told you that sleep makes ouches feel better and when you went to bed and your neck felt better?"

"But look; when I do this," he kicked his leg out, "it hurts."

_Why the fuck are you kicking your leg when you are supposed to sleep. There isn't any kicking in sleeping._ I turned my head to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Go. To. Sleep. Masen. Bye."

With that he hung his head and went back upstairs. I sighed and sent out my ladies a message saying that I would not be needing their company tonight and headed up stairs.

As I passed Masen's room, I saw him jump down into the bed and under the covers. I looked at the floor to find his toys and teddy bears scattered around and chose to pick my battles and went into my room.

After I showered and put on my sleep pants I went back to check on him. He was passed out asleep on the floor with his toys still in his hands. I put him into his bed and went to sleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyers! Not me! Thanks to her and her amazing characters…..the audiobook got me through many long days at work!

A/N: I am happy so many of ya'll like it! Thanks to all who read and reviewed. If any of you have children you can relate to the feeling of your child breaking you down! But we still love them! I have a 5 year step daughter and 5 month old son and they both drive me crazy! I couldn't live without them though

Thanks to my Beta Dowlingnana and My husband for reading then rereading and find ALL my MANY mistakes.

Chapter 2: Lungs

**Between Two Lungs by Florence and the Machine**

Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that carried me  
The sigh that blew me forward  
'cause it was trapped  
Trapped between two lungs  
It was trapped between two lungs  
It was trapped between two lungs  
And my running feet could fly  
Each breath screaming: "We are all too young to die!"  
Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
It flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept between two lungs  
It was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
It flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept  
'cause it was trapped  
Trapped between two lungs  
It was trapped between two lungs  
Gone are the days of begging  
The days of theft  
No more gasping for a breath  
The air has filled me head to toe  
And I can see the ground far below  
I have this breath and I hold it tight  
And I keep it in my chest with all my might  
I pray to god this breath will last  
As it pushes past my lips  
As I...  
Gasp,  
Gasp.

EPOV

Okay it has been a difficult morning. I am a big guy, 6 foot 2 inches tall, about 180 pounds. I was almost brought down to my knees by a 3 year old. It was obvious that he didn't get enough sleep and I was paying for it. _Do they make children's Ambien?_

I was now sitting across from a very disgruntled little man; who, after I got up and made him pancakes, decided he didn't want pancakes. He now wanted waffles. Well fuck that, I made pancakes and either he eats them or he eats nothing_! Damn it! I sound like my dad_.

"Masen we have to leave soon so either you eat or you go hungry, it's your choice."

Humph! Was his only response. Whatever; I was completely done at this point. He's been short and aggravated all morning. I cannot wait to drop him off with Rose.

After he ate half a pancake and drunk his whole glass of milk we headed out. I took him to Roses' Daycare Center. Rosalie was my brother's wife and she and Mase were very close. I don't know if it was because his mother is a dead beat or because Rose doesn't have any children of her own but they loved each other very much.

"Oh look my boyfriend has finally come in. How could you make me wait so long?" Rose said with a smile as she gave Mase a hug and lifted him up to rest him on her hip. He just dug his face into her neck. "Is he not feeling well today? She asked me as she runs her hand though his hair.

"He didn't say anything and he doesn't feel warm, but, he has been very moody all morning which I think is from a lack of sleep." I answered as I kissed him on the head and told him to be good. To which he replied with a shoulder shrug_. Awesome…_

I shrugged too and opened the door to be run directly into. I grabbed the woman and child as they were on their way to the ground. Once she was steady on her feet I got a good look at her. _WOW!_

She was breath taking in a settled kind of way. She had big beautiful almond shaped brown eyes, long, I think, mahogany hair that waved around her heart shaped face. As she pulled her hair away from her plump lips she noticed my ogling and blushed and apologized as she rushed by.

My eyes followed her every move. She was smoking fucking hot! Scarlett Johansson has walked out of my dreams. There is nothing like a woman who is built with woman parts and she was built to withstand hurricanes.

She placed the little person down who bolted off to play with the other kids and went to speak with Rose. All the while I'm standing there gawking like an idiot. She peeked up at me and blushed as Rose looked at me and scowled.

I took that as my signal to walk away but I couldn't get this woman out of my head. I will defiantly be asking Rose for her number when I pick up Masen later.

I owned a small musical supplies and instrument store; where I also held classes three times a week. On slow days I spent any free time composing. Today I was so distracted I couldn't do anything productive. All I wanted to do was compose but I had so much stock to put out on display. Every time I tried to I would end up staring off into space thinking about my mystery dream girl.

The last time I daydreamed this much about a woman was when I was in high school and Ms. Coupe; my math teacher, would always wear low cut shirts. She had the biggest boobs and I didn't care if she was old. _Boobs are boobs._

The eight hours at work dragged on and on. I couldn't wait for Seth; my evening worker, to get here. It was 3:45pm and he was usually early so it was only a matter of time before I could be out the door.

When Seth walked in I was finally moving all of the boxes of new guitar picks out. I was taking them to the stand that took damn near the entire eight hours I'd been here to put up.

Seth was a good kid; he was working here over the summer before he started college. I'm going to miss him in the fall because he's been an excellent worker and a complete music fanatic. This place was perfect for him and it was the perfect lead into his major; which of course was music. We got along very well.

"Alright Seth, I'm out man. Finish this display and put up the rounder in the front. I'll load the clarinets tomorrow." I told him as I rushed past him.

"Where are you in such a rush to get to? "he asked with a raised eyebrow. I tried to shrug it off and told him I was going to get Masen." But you never move this fast to get Mase. Do you guys have plans?" he asked again, eyebrow still up in his hairline. _Nosey assed employee._

"Naw man, this day just dragged on and on. I'm ready to go. I'll see you tomorrow though, have a good one." I slowed down to seem like it was less urgent to get outta there.

He nodded and looked down at the boxes "See you tomorrow." But I sounded more like he said; 'Bullshit! but whatever.'

Once in my car I rushed over to Roses' center. Once inside I saw that Masen was in a way better mood and playing with a little girl who looked like the splitting image of my dream girl, just smaller.

"Hey Mase?" I called him over and he ran to me leaving the girl playing with their toys. He gave me a big hug to which I was grateful for; because I didn't want to deal with Mr. Grumpy all night. "How was your day bud?"

"It was awesome dad. I made a new friend," he pointed to the little girl. "Her name is Carlie and she is two years old;" he stated holding up two fingers. I smiled widely proud that he knew that her age added up to two fingers. _That's right, my boys a genius._

"Really that's exciting! How many fingers are you?" ohh a test. He thought for a moment looked at his hand and then held up three fingers. "That's right man! Give me some." We bumped fists and he ran back off to the little girl I now know as Carlie.

I was watching them play thinking of how much they looked the same as if it was me and Carlie's mother playing when Rosalie came and sat next to me at the too small table.

"Don't fucking do it! Take Masen home and leave Bella alone." Bella; huh? I see now, she was beautiful. "Seriously Edward I'm not playing, she has been hurt and I don't need you furthering the damage." My interest must have been more apparent than what I meant for it to be.

I rolled my eyes at her. Why does she think I'd do any damage? I haven't been in a real relationship since college and she broke up with me. Masen was a product of another causal relationship and I tried to do the right thing but Victoria didn't want me or him. So I took him myself; he didn't deserve to die because I got drunk and was irresponsible.

"So this Bella; what time does she pick up her daughter?" She just sighed and stomped off as we heard a baby crying.

I wasn't sitting long before Masen came over to tell me he was hungry and ready to go home. I got his backpack and bid farewell to Rose. Once again as we were walking out of the door I was run into.

The difference was that this time I caught my beauty around her waist while she was still close. Her brown orbs pierced into mine and I think the room went black all around us. It was a very odd feeling… feeling yourself fall for someone who you don't even know. But I knew in that moment I was going to make her mine.

Her breath caught as we stared at one another and I felt like I swallowed her air and it got stuck in my chest causing it to contract. My lungs couldn't breathe until hers did and when she took an unsteady breath I breathed in her air. _Shit, I think I love her before I even know her._

"Umm sorry" she murmured as she took a step out of my grasp."I guess I am not use to two-way doors." She laughed_. I think I'm having a heart attack even at her fucking laugh!_

"Uh.. You're fine...I mean its fine." When did I start stammering? I am Edward fucking Cullen I don't stammer. I pulled it together and tried again." Yeah that's fine. I was kind of looking forward to a repeat of earlier today's interactions. I'm Edward by the way and your Bella, right, Carlie's mom. How are you?"

She chuckled and blushed at my cheesy line which gave me a chubby. _Modesty and a sense of humor is sexy._

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Edward. Which kid is yours?" she peeked around then said" Never mind it looks like you have a mini me running around with my Carlie"

Huh? I didn't even notice him walk away. I shook my head and answered." Yep, the mop top is mine and we really have to get going. Would you mind if I gave you my number so I can get you familiar with two-way doors?"

She smiled and shook her head but pulled out her phone. Then I gave my number to the future Mrs. Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters and their likeness are all owned by Stephenie Meyers. Thanks Hon!

A/N: BIG BIG Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed or favorited the story or myself. Don't judge me but the song for this chapter is inspired by a cheesy song but I loved it when it was popular and I still think it's the cutest little jam.

Thanks to My husband and by Beta Dowlingnana for helping with my horrible skipping words and putting them in! I had to take English 102 three times lol. And it shows….

Chapter3: Love Bug

Love Bug by the Jonas Brothers

Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?  
Now I'm...  
Yeah oh  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
Ohhh  
Love Bug again

Epov

The Tuesday after I gave Bella my number I did something that I never do. I waited.I never wait for women to call me. First because I never had to; they always called or texted me that same day that I give them my number. So on Tuesday morning when I woke up; imagine my surprise once I scrolled though my text messages to find that not one was from Bella.

I spent the reminder of the day looking at my phone every ten minutes.

Second reason was that I have never wanted a woman to contact me so bad in my life. A simple smiley face would be good enough. Shit, a frowny face would work too. I was desperate for anything she would give me. Unfortunately I didn't get to see her at Roses' because she dropped Carlie off before I got there with Masen. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement.

I didn't even know her_. Pathetic!_

Wednesday Nothing.

Thursday Nothing.

I was done with waiting and I asked Rose for her number; but she kept saying that if Bella wanted to talk to me then she would have called me. However something in me told me there was more to this story than she was letting on.

Then when I went to pick up Masen on Friday I saw that Carlie was still there and I took that as my chance to wait and talk to Bella. I was sitting once again at the small children's table when Rose came and sat next to me.

"You ever think of getting adult sized furniture?" I said.

"Hell no. I don't like ya'll let alone want most of you to get comfortable enough to want to hang around. Get your kid and get the fuck out." She whispered the latter part of her statement due to the little ears running around. I chuckled_. She had a point_.

"No really; what are you waiting on? I thought you had to take Masen over to your parents' house?"

"Uh...I am. I was just taking a short break between work and there. You know how annoying my mother can be." I tried to play it off but she saw right though me. She frowned. _Shit. _

"Leave her alone Edward, she is going through a lot. You gave her your number right?" I nodded." Then let her come to you when she's ready. And don't fuck her over because I will destroy you if you do." I have known Rosalie long enough to know not to fuck with her, so, I just nodded my head.

I didn't want to get my hopes too far up considering that she hadn't even called me yet. She might not have felt what I felt in those five seconds of closeness. I instantly became depressed at the thought. I guess we will just have to wait and see.

I got Masen and his stuff, said bye to little Ms. Carlie and Big Mrs. Debbie Downer; Rosalie. On our way out the door I was smashed into by Mrs. It from the Adams family. She was looking down and walking through the door her hair fell like drapery around her face and shoulders. I shook my head as I stepped back. I couldn't grab her this time since I had a very sleepy Mase in my arms.

Fortunately her hands shot out and grabbed my arms on both sides to keep herself upright. She looked up with red rimmed eyes and a blush. My feelings were conflicted between loving her blush and an overwhelming need to find out what was wrong, kick its ass, and make her happy again.

"Bella, Whats wrong love?"

"I'm fine" she stated shaking her head and looking down. I wanted to pull her into my arms and make her feel better.

"I can see that you're not but I'll let it go since it's none of my business." I took my index finger and pulled her face up so that her eyes could meet mine. "But if you ever and I mean ever; even at 4:30 in the morning, need someone to talk to you can call me. Okay?" She shook her head again then said okay and walked further inside to get her daughter.

As I walked to my car I noticed a beat up old Volkswagen Rabbit sitting idling in the front. In the driver's seat was a guy and I instinctively knew he was the cause of Bella's crying. Those same instincts told me to go kick his ass. But my inner parent reminded me that I had my already sleeping son in my arms at the moment.

I went to my car and put Mase in his car seat and got into the driver's seat. I was once again waiting, I just sat and watched. I wanted to see how things went once she came out and had Carlie with her.

She came out and got into the car but they didn't move right away. Instead I could see what looked like him pointing at her really hard. Her hands and arms were flailing in circles as she was pointing at Carlie. She turned around in her seat and I think she touched Carlie. She then turned back around and pointed at the man really hard. Then he started the car and they drove off.

I was haunted by the interaction I just witnessed. The entire ride to my parent's house was spent in deep thought. Though I didn't know her well, I knew that she deserved more than what I saw.

Maybe I'm naive but my parents NEVER fought around me and Emmett. As a child I never had to watch my parent's scream at each other like I saw them. I don't know if that guy was Carlie's dad or if he was just her boyfriend but it wasn't right. At all! Let alone in front of her child_. Groan!_

_I care way too much!_

It really had nothing to do with me but I wanted it to and I was stressing the fuck out over it.

I pulled into my parent's driveway about 20 minutes later. As I carried Masen into the house my mom came and grabbed him out of my hands. She took him upstairs and placed him in his bed. That's right; he has his own room which was ten times better than mine was as a child.

She came back down and guided me to the kitchen and we sat on the stools that lined the island. "So what's new son?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really."

"Umm, but you look….different. I don't know; have you been using a new face wash or something?" I shook my head; I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about mom?"

" Never mind then. So have you met any new women? Thought about settling down yet? Maybe get my grandbaby a good mommy?" I sighed and looked down at the counter. I wasn't playing when I said she was annoying.

"Mom; Masen and I are doing perfectly well with just us and yes, I did meet someone but I don't know how far it's going to go. I think she's in a relationship."

"Think? Why don't you know? That's a big thing not to know about someone you are interested in."

"Uhh… we haven't really talked too much but mom; when I saw her that first time I knew I had to at least get to know her." I was making a big mistake and I knew it. My mother was the worst person to tell about this stuff because she will turn it into a bigger deal than it is.

"Well, that's great news honey." She beamed. "I just want you guys to be happy and if you think this young lady will do that then I already am happy."

That was a deep statement; do I think Bella will make us happy? I don't know but I want to find out.

"Look at you smiling; it seems as though my baby has finally been bit." I raised an eyebrow In confusion at her crazy jabbering. _Though Bella can bite me anytime she wants_. "By the love bug" she sang and gave me a kiss on the cheek as she walked out of the room.

I smiled thinking about love bugs. Then for some reason my mind took me to bedbugs. Then with 'beds' on the brain I thought of Bella on my bed… naked_. Hmm, perfection._

Buzz…my phone vibrating brought me out of my daydream.

I looked and saw a message from Victoria.

-What's the plan for the evening? ;)- Victoria.

_It starts..._but, I normally was not in the mood to see her; or any other woman right now for that matter. Just Bella…. I shook my head.

-Ahh, I don't know…what do you have in mind?-

I answered with what I would usually say, but, for some reason it all felt forced.

-Well I was thinking we could use some Me. and alone Time ?-Victoria.

For the first time in my life that naked time with a woman did not sound like an interesting offer.

Hmm…maybe I had been bitten. Damn Bugs!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Owned by SM not me

A/N: Big Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited or followed! Thanks guys…

Thanks to my beta Downlingnana and to my husband!

Always Remember

Always remember to forget  
The things that made you sad  
But never forget to remember  
The things that made you glad.

Always remember to forget  
The friends that proved untrue.  
But don't forget to remember  
Those that have stuck by you.

Always remember to forget  
The troubles that have passed away.  
But never forget to remember  
The blessings that come each day.

- Author Unknown

Chapter 4- Always Remember… I'm here

EPov

I do not have erectile dysfunction!

I am a man who is under a lot of stress and the lighting was off in the room which caused Victoria to look 'Rolly'. My eyes told my dick not to work; it's not that my dick just didn't work.

I did invite Victoria over Friday night and she wasted no time getting to it. She only had on a sundress that she took off as she walked into the door. She wore absolutely nothing underneath. Any other day I would've been all over her. She was gorgeous and she wanted me. That's usually all I need.

After Maggie I went into a little red head kick. She was different than Maggie; Maggie has a duller shade of red, something that would not stand out too much in a crowd. Victoria's hair was flaming red and she always wore these green contacts that drove me wild._Usually_….

After a half an hour of heavy making out she reached down and palmed my flaccid dick through my jeans. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"What's wrong?" I don't know…

"Uhh, nothing, let's go upstairs" I said standing and pulling her up with me. Once in the bedroom I went to my closet and stripped down. When I turned around; I saw her, laid out for me. I had to give my dick a pep talk.

_Alright Darth Dong; it's been too long, we need this. Look at her man you can do this! Sith Lords get Fucking Hard On's!_

After our pep talk I just knew he wouldn't let me down. But once I was in bed on top of her, licking her pert nipples, he still did not comply.

I spent the next hour and a half with my head beneath the covers and between her thighs. She got hers over and over again, then I eventually let her go to sleep... I had to do something to get my manhood back.

I now laid on my back staring at my ceiling. What the hell was going on? I have NEVER EVER had this happened before. I could always perform; I mean I've had sex in crowed stadiums before. _What can I say, Maggie is a wild girl._

My inner monologue was interrupted by my phone vibrating on my night stand. I quickly grabbed it and made my way to the bathroom in an effort not to wake Victoria. I checked the screen for the time and noticed it was almost 3:15 in the morning. My Immediate thought was of Masen but then I saw that it was a text message and my parents don't text; also I didn't recognize the number.

-Are you awake?- Unknown

-Depends on who this is?-

-It's someone who really just needs someone to talk to.-Unknown

Now this could be a multitude of people, but, my heart was telling me it was Bella. If it was and she wanted to come over here, even if it was just to talk, then Vic had to leave… like now!

-Bella?-

-Your'e good; I figured you would not guess who I was that fast. Were you asleep? If so, I am sorry and you can go back to sleep…If you were up; are you busy?- Bella

-Yeah I'm up… do you want to meet up or do you just want me to call_?-__ Please say meet up. I just want to see your face._

-Whatever is good for you… my car is out of commission so, regardless, you'd be driving. –Bella-

- Okay give me a couple of minutes to get dressed-

I basically ran out of the bathroom after throughly bushing my teeth and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. As I was putting on my tennis shoes I gently nudged Victoria. "I'm sorry Vic but I have to leave. I just got an emergency phone call."

She hopped up still naked and we walked downstairs to put on her sundress. I was standing by the door; I didn't want to seem rude, but, I was in a rush to get to the person I really wanted to be with.

"What's wrong? Is it Masen?" she asked out of concern as she took in my position. _Sigh_

Here's the kicker. I have never lied to any of my…."Friends." There has always been clear and open communication with the ladies because I didn't want to hurt any of them. _And you want to start lying now?_

I sighed and dropped my head. "Naw… it's actually a friend who just needs my help right now." Was that a nice enough way of saying someone more important called?

She huffed and stormed past me_. I guess she got the point._

As I locked up I sent Bella a text asking for her address and what do you know? She lives not five minutes from me_. Has she been hiding from me?_

I pulled up to a country styled house where the porch wraps around the whole building. It was beautiful and I was surprise to see something like it so close to my modern rancher. When I cut the engine I saw Bella stand up out of the hanging swing.

I got out and began to walk towards the steps that led up to her as she waited at the top. For some reason I was nervous! _The reason is because I love this beautiful stranger_.

Once I was close enough to really see her I was taken back. My gorgeous girl's tear stained face looked so tired. She had bags under her eyes and her hair hung limply around her shoulders. I wanted nothing more than to grab her into my arms and take away all of her problems. But I held still; I didn't want to scare her off.

"Hey."

"Hey, thanks for coming over. I… I really don't know what I want…I … I … just," I couldn't stand her stammering and sniffling anymore. I basically leaped up the last couple of steps that kept me from her and took her into my arms. The world felt better, perfect, with her in my arms. Her body felt like it was made for mine.

I will try my hardest to never see this expression on her face ever again. I NEED to protect her from what? I don't know yet but when I find out I would. I will protect her.

"Shh, Shh; it's alright sweetheart there is nowhere in the world I would rather be." I said as I pulled her toward the swing. I sat her down next to me but made sure I kept her as close as possible as sobs rocked through her small frame.

I didn't say anything for a long while, I just let her get it all out. Her head lay on my chest and her tears stained my t-shirt. This was unbearable. I needed to try to fix this.

"Bella honey, what is going on?"

She released a heavy sigh. "Everything!" I frowned…. I can't kick 'everything's' ass. "Every single part of my life is fucked up somehow. I live with my baby sister," she pointed to the house behind us. "My boss hates me… I'm supposed to be the souse chef, but it seems as though everyday she gives more and more of my responsibilities away…." I looked down at her lap and I had a feeling this next thing was the part of her story that was the real cause of her break down.

"Jake… Jake is my ex-boyfriend and Carlie's dad. After almost_years of being together I learned that he'd been cheating on me. Not just cheating but like in a relationship for four months." She looked into my eyes and I felt sick. She looked so sad. And I was becoming very angry with 'Jake' . "I trusted him with every part of me; Edward. I have never been with anyone but him and he broke me. So when he came back begging and pleading I tried so hard to resist him but I couldn't. He was my everything." She said that last part in a whisper as I dropped my head and shook it at the same time.

I am fairly aware of the mind games a lot of men play. I on the other hand I feel as though I have no time for them. I have never cheated and I try not to lie, but, I see that 'Jake' had gotten in to her head with those games. _He's a piece of shit._

I started to speak but she cut me off. "Immediately after the first time we had sex, after I found out, I felt so dirty… I showered for an hour. "My head popped up in shock, she went all the way back to him… he must really have the gift of gab. "I feel so shitty about that fact that I let him toy with me for so long. And now I have no idea how to get out. "

I took her head in my hands and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. "Bella, you have no reason to feel bad about yourself. He was the one who deceived you. He is the person who should feel like shit. Not you."

She closed her eyes and leaned into my grasp. "I am so sorry that this is the first real conversation we've had. I just needed to talk to someone not close to the situation." She said as she pulled away from me.

I smiled "It's fine. I was starting to think that you had lost my number. I don't care what you want to talk about as long as we're talking. Shoot, if you wanted to sit and talk about menstrual cramps I'd be all ears." Did I really just say that out loud? I felt the tops of my ears heat up as I looked away.

But she just giggled and I felt my cock twitch at the sound. _Oh now you can work… You're a horrible Sith lord, Darth Dong…. Just horrible._

"No really thanks for coming. I need someone to hold me sometimes. I miss the feeling of security it gives me." I took that statement as she was still sleeping alone even though they were back together. _Wait! Where is he now if they are back together?_

I leaned up and looked down the drive but didn't see the Rabbit I knew was his. "Ahh Bella, where is he now?"

"I don't know… Oh he doesn't live here. I took Carlie and left him when I found out and moved here with my sister and her husband."

"So you guys aren't together, you just hook up once and awhile?" I felt like jerk asking that way but I had to know if I had a chance.

She nodded. "But I can't do it anymore." I took her hand in mine and held it in my lap. We both watched our hands intertwined for a while but said nothing. "Edward,"

I loved the way my name sounded on her lips. "hmm?"

"Would you mind staying here tonight? I'm sorry if I'm leading you on but I just need someone to hold me?"

I didn't hesitate a beat." I would hold you all night... I mean morning Bella." We both looked out to notice the sun was rising.

Without another word she stood up and led me into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Owned by Stephenie Meyers! Not me! Thanks to her and her amazing characters…..the audiobook got me through many long days at work!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I got a new job! And I am still working my night job! This means I barely have time to sleep and shower; let alone write.

Sorry for any typo's I may have I really wanted to get this out to yall after I was done typing that I didn't want to wait for it to come back from the Beta!

So this is something new… Bella's point of view! Yay! Starts on Friday morning….Here we go

Chapter 2: Falling

Falling by the Civil wars

Falling"

Haven't you seen me sleep walking?

'Cause I've been holding your hand

Haven't you noticed me drifting?

Oh, let me tell you, I am

Tell me it's nothing

Try to convince me

That I'm not drowning

Oh let me tell you, I am

Please, please tell me you know

I've got to let you go

I can't help falling

Out of love with you

Why am I feeling so guilty?

Why am I holding my breath?

Worry 'bout everyone but me

I just keep losing myself

Tell me it's nothing

Try to convince me

That I'm not drowning

Oh let me tell you, I am

Please, please tell me you know

I've got to let you go

I can't help falling

Out of love with you

Won't you read my mind?

Don't you let me lie here

And die here

Please, please tell me you know

I've got to let you go

I can't help falling

Out of love with you

Haven't you noticed?

I'm sleepwalking

BPOV

"I'm leaving babe." _Thank GOD!_

I really needed some time to think. I needed to think about if I wanted to continue down this path with him.

_Jacob_.

Jacob is the father of my daughter and I thought he was the love of my life; that was until I start getting a strange feeling that he was cheating on me.

So like any women would do when her intuition starts sounding the alarms in her head, I started snooping. _Never snoop unless you're ready to deal with what you may find. _

I figured out his passwords and went through all his social networks, emails and text messages. His Facebook inbox was littered with private messages from someone named Leah Clearwater and his text messages were from someone saved as LC in his phone. Only later did I learn that they were the same person.

He got dressed and kissed my head before leaving. I found myself feeling dirty every time we had sex. I got up and took a shower; A long hot one.

Afterwards I got dressed and woke up Carlie; told her what to get dressed in. Than, I went back into my room and changed my sheets; I had to get his smell away from me. _Ugh I hate him….I want to hate him._

I always feel bad because I knew within the next couple hours we'd be arguing. We always do after we have sex I couldn't help it. I would get so mad the more I thought of what he did to me. To us. To our little family.

He always managed to cloud my judgment with sweet words and apologies and it would work. It would be just enough to get me into bed. Than after I start to really think about the fact that these words were said to another I start to feel like shit again. _Like now._

This particular Friday was Bad one. I was off from work but wanted to take Carlie into daycare anyway because one she wanted to go and because I had things I could get done a lot faster without her.

We ate breakfast, packed up and went out to my big red truck. I turned the key in the ignition but it didn't start. I tried maybe 10 times before I called it a game and pulled out my cell phone.

-can you come back to take Carlie to daycare?-

-I thought you were off?- Jake

-I am but 'the thing' isn't starting-

- Why does she have to go if your off?-Jake

-Because she wants to and it would be easier for me to do what I have to without her-

He was really starting to get on my nerves; just come back and take your daughter where she needs to go.

-Never mind don't worry about it… we will find a way to get there-

I put my phone back into my pocket and we went into the house.

"Ok honey we need to come up with a new game plan." She nodded her head like she knew what I was talking about though I highly doubt that she did. She went running off and I went into the kitchen to find my sister rinsing out her mug at the sink. "Alice; can you please drop Carlie at daycare on your way to work?" I plead.

"Of course; but what's wrong with 'The Thing' and where is Jake I thought I heard him come in last night?" _Ugh… worst part of living with your sister is that you have no privacy._

"Yeah he was here but he left about an hour ago and is giving me a hard time about coming back for Carlie."

"Mmhmm." She knew I hated it when she hummed it meant she has something to say but she was editing herself.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nothing I didn't say anything." Bitch drove me crazy. I rolled my eyes and went to get Carlie.

Once they were gone I went to find change for the train I still had things to do today. They should really put credit card machines on buses.

After going all across town on the smelly nasty bus; I finally made it home at about 3:45pm. I knew I would be late picking up Carlie since I had to wait for Jasper; my sister's husband, to come home so I could borrow his car.

I sat out on the porch and waited for him. I'd been texting Jake on and off throughout the day but all we did was argue over what his responsibilities as a parent were.

He felt as though as long as she was under my care she was my responsibility. He doesn't have to do anything but according to me and anyone who has children; his job never ended. whenever she needed something he should be there to help her.

So; I was shocked to see a rusted VW rabbit pull in front of the house. As I slowly walked over to the car he leaned over and rolled the passenger side window down.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Asshole…" I felt like cursing

"You told me my job is never done? So I'm here get in the fucking car"

"Fuck off you dick! I don't want anyone to make my child a chore. She isn't anyone's fucking obligation not even yours! So get the fuck on. Have fun with 'LC' since getting her to work this morning was the priority." He eventually confessed that I reason he couldn't come back was cause he had to take her to work. _ FUACKFACE! _

"Whatever. Get the car so we can pick her up. I'm here now aren't I? I was here last night; it's like you only want me around when it's convenient for you! Not her… but whatever get. In. the. Fucking. Car. so we can go get her." He glanced at his clock "and we're late so that's a great look for us as parents." _ I fucking hate you!_

That 'I was here last night' comment hurt me to my core. It was a low blow and he knew it. I wanted to throw all his 'I miss you' and 'I'm so sorry' text messages in his face but refrained. More yelling wouldn't help anyone.

I sighed and got into the car. The last thing I need is for Carlie to feel slightly abandon, she's been through enough.

The ride over was completely silent; I had nothing nice to say and I was taught that I was to keep quite in these situations.

We pulled up to the front and he placed the car in park but did not shut it off or move to get out. I turned to him and raised and questioning eyebrow.

"What? I have something to do after I drop you guys off." He said it like it was just what I should expect it form him.

"Why did you come at all? I didn't fucking want you here. Yet you came and now you want to blow us off as soon as you can?" I was pissed; Fuck him! I didn't even want his fucking ride. I could've waited on Jasper.

"You are driving me crazy! First you send me all these crazy text messages all fucking day now you yell at me for coming to pick her up! What do you want from me Bella?" I wanted him out of my fucking life!

My eye's began to well the more I thought of how much he has changed and I how much I hated him right now. I stared at his face and I know my emotions were plain as day. _I wanted to punch his ass. _

"Fuck off" was all I said as I got out of the car I didn't care if he was there when I came out or not. I have caught the bus with Carlie before and I'll do it now if I have too.

I was once again rushing and not watching where I was going and slammed directly into my dream boat Edward! _Perfect, I look like shit! _

As I righted myself using his arms for stability; I looked up at him and saw what I did the last I seen him. He made me feel attractive in a way Jacob never has even though we have had limited interactions.

He looked me over and at first it was obviously lustful than it slowly turned into concern. _At least someone cared _

"Bella, What's wrong love?" did he just call me love?

"I'm fine" I said as I shook my head and looking down. I was so embarrassed for him to see me like this.

"I can see that you're not but I'll let it go since it's none of my business." He put his index finger under my chin and pulled my face up so that his eyes could meet mine. "But if you ever and I mean ever; even at 4:30 in the morning, need someone to talk to you can call me. Okay?" I shook my head again but said okay and walked further inside to get my daughter.

I couldn't think about him cause if I did I would end up even more depressed then I was already feeling.

Here was this really hot guy who was totally into me and I'm fucking crying over that dickwad Jacob. I hated him for making feel like this; I hope he left me, I don't want to see him.

After I small lecture from Rose; who happens to be Jaspers sister and know's all my damn business, _Damn Gossiping men, _I got Carlie and we went back outside to my shitty chariot of fire.

I put her in her booster seat than sat and looked over at Jacobs scowl.

"What's your problem?" I asked with much attitude

"I thought I asked you to hurry; I have to take le…. I mean I have something to do. You just don't care about my time and that is why I hate doing shit for you." _ Ugh FUCK OFF!_

"First of all don't curse in front of my daughter. Second f.u.c.k you Jake! You could've at least waited til she was not around to hear this crap and I didn't want your damn ride"

"Ohh mommy you said CRAP." _Perfect….at least she missed 'damn'_

"I'm sorry honey…" I turned to Jacob who was smirking. "Can u please take us home so I can get away from you?"

We bickered the entire way back to Alice's. Than we fought over text messages the whole evening. He confessed that he had to take Leah to work; after I told him I caught his little slip in the car.

I was sitting on the porch staring at the sky still thinking of how much it hurt to even look in the mirror this morning than again after he confessed his ongoing relationship with his home wrecker.

I had to leave the house; Alice decorated with mirrors in EVERY room. I felt trapped in there. I can't go to her complaining any more. She stopped giving advice months ago

He blew us off twice today for a whore! Why did I keep letting him to our lives; into my head. Before all of this crap I thought I was strong but the more I let him get away with things the weaker I felt. _ He doesn't care about me at all._

With that thought I bawled. I cried for hour's morning the first love lost. I was falling out of love with Jacob Black and I fell so hard it hurt every part of my being.

It was well into the night when I realized that _someone _cared. I didn't really understand why he did but I needed to hear it from him NOW.

I didn't think as I pulled out my phone and sent the message

-Are you awake?-

Then I waited with baited breath for a response


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Mrs. Meyers!

A/N: hey guys thank you sooooo much for all the feedback! Don't think that I do not appreciate EVERY single review I read them all I just can't find the time to reply and type up chapters…. THANK YOU!

Ok so im going to have my husband read this one to catch my errors! I made a bigg one last chapter… Jacob is with Leah Clearwater NOT Lauren! Thanks to Tinsely Warren and Berdb for catching that! I am soo sorry and I am going back in a fixing that!

Well here we go, big thanks to my hubby wubby!

Chapter 6: Hero

Hero by Miguel

I'm here to catch you when you fall  
I'm here to answer when you call  
In the morning, in the evening  
Baby, even in the afternoon

I got the strength and the nerve  
Here to protect you and to serve  
In the morning, in the evening  
Baby, even in the afternoon

I'm your hero, hero  
Your friend, your protector for you  
For you, for you  
I'm your hero, hero  
Your friend, your protector for you  
For you, for you, for you

I'll be your superman in bed  
Yeah, you heard just what I said  
In the morning, in the evening  
Baby, even in the afternoon

I'll stop a train for ya  
I'll catch a plane for ya  
Sugah, don't never doubt it

No if, ands, or buts about it  
In the morning, in the evening  
Baby, even in the afternoon

'Cause I'm your hero, hero  
Your friend, your protector for you  
For you, for you  
I'm your hero, hero  
Your friend, your protector for you

For you, for you

Oh, from the heights in the sky  
To the depths in the sea  
I'm your guy, I'm your guy, yeah  
No mess, no suite, no cape, no wrap, no boo  
Like the power of love, baby, give me your trust

I'm your hero, hero  
Your friend, your protector for you  
For you, for you  
I'm your hero, hero  
Your friend, your protector for you  
For you, for you

Epov

When I awoke Saturday morning I was very aware of the soft warm body I was wrapped around. She smelled so good clean like cucumber and melons. She shifted and I silently groaned at the feel her ass rubbing against my morning wood. _Oh now you choose to work!_

She shifted again and I was starting to think that she was doing it on purpose.

"Mmm" WHAT! Did she just moan? I wanted to ask her but I didn't know if she was awake and I would hate for her to be embarrassed; or me for that matter.

She moved further back into me and let out another soft moan. Okay; now I have to wake her up because I was about five seconds off taking her and I wanted more for us than that. Considering that this was our first time spending anytime together; if we went there now we would stay there.

I placed my hand on her hip to still her movements. "Bella?" I gave her a light shake "Bella; Love?"

Did I just call her that out loud? Shit … I'm screwed, absolutely screwed.

"Hmm?" Yup she's going to be the death of me I can see it now!

"Lov..bab.. Bella? Are you awake?" here I go stammering yet again, whatever this woman is doing to I want more of it!

She shifted once again and I hand gripped her hip a little tighter which caused a small giggle to escape form her. Oh ok; I see, I got a tease on my hands.

" HaHaHa keep it up and you'll end up on your back." I said in all seriousness I would fuck the shit out of her given the chance… never mind. I couldn't go there with her not until the time was ready and she done with dickwad.

She giggled some more and got out of the bed and headed towards the door; while mouthing bathroom as she looked back at me. The look on her eyes told me that she wouldn't mind so much if put on her back, or her knees, or in the air. _ What can I say I'm a creative lover. _

When she came back she directed me towards the bathroom and offered me a toothbrush. I went in; used the too pink bathroom and brushed my teeth.

When I came out I went back to the room but found it empty. I heard her voice along with others coming from down the hall and followed them.

I walked into the large kitchen and too my surprise I knew everyone there. Jasper is my sister in law's brother and Alice is his wife.

Alice let out a small squeal of excitement and ran over to hug me " Edward! Really Bella? Edward… why didn't you tell me you were dating Edward?"

Bella's beautiful blush showed its head than was hidden by the great wall of hair ;I chuckled " Ahh…Hey Ali Jass." I said with a head nod in his direction "To answer your question I don't really think we were dating before last night?" I stated but it was more like a question to Mrs. It.

"I didn't tell you because here is nothing to tell." Bella's hair said with a sigh. I frowned when she said 'is' rather than 'was' nothing to tell. She also didn't answer my not question.

I sat next to her at the medium sized oak table. "Are you okay?" I whispered to the top of her head. I couldn't tell where her ear was though the wall mahogany.

She nodded but kept the wall up; so I sighed and talked to Alice. She wanted to know how and when we meet. It was crazy how small the world was.

"That's so crazy! Isn't it Bella? You guys could've met five years ago if you would've come to Rose and Emmett's wedding." She turned to me "she had a huge pimple on her forehead so she bailed at the last minute. " Bella groaned and I Chuckled. _I love that sound!_

After breakfast she walked me out to my car "So, what do you have planned for the day?" I asked because I really didn't want to leave. _I know sad! I'm already whipped and didn't get anything but a small grind. _

For the first time since she sauntered away from me this morning I got a good look in her eyes. The where the same sad expression I've grown to know; the one I wished I could take away forever.

She released a heavy sigh and stared back at the ground." Edward; I am so sorry but you don't want to get involved with me. I come with so much baggage; more than I could ever ask anyone to put up with from someone you don't even know. "

Her words broke my heart but her expression infuriated me. "Bella; I want to be here for and with you. You deserve more then what that asshole has given you!" said the latter part a little more harsh then I meant to but this pity party was over for today.

"We don't have to start dating right now but I will be here to help get you away from that bastard. Do have you any idea how perfect you are for me?" I mind as well put it out there "and even if you don't want jump right into something right now I will be here to make sure that expression; the one you're wearing right now, is going away! For good" I was basically talking to her hair.

It was now my turn to release the heavy sigh after my rant. When she didn't respond or look at me so I ran my hand up her arms and under her hair. I than pushed it over her shoulders and behind her ears; Only to want to shoot myself at the sight. _ Shit she's crying!_

"I know… I am so sorry" she sniffled "I don't know what I want and I can't string you along while I figure it out, your too good for that… for me" she said the last part in a whisper. But no matter how quietly she said it it still burned me up. I began to protest but she cut me off " I know you don't agree but I would be stringing you along and I can't do that to you.; After you've been so nice."

I choose to ignore everything she was saying. I obviously would just have to show her against her will how a real man should treat her.

"Bella… I want to get to know you better. If that means we can just be friends than I am willing to be for as long as you'll have me." Or as long as I can take it; whichever comes first. _ Im so fucking screwed here!_

She nodded for a long time and she was starting to scare me; until she stood on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear "Thank you so much." than she kissed behind said ear and walked into the house.

I went home and showered in a daze. So I'm in love with the broken hearted beauty; she is still in love with a asshole. _Perfect_

The day wore on and stayed in a funk trying to think of a way to work this out. Trying to find a way to show her how much better she can do even if it isn't with me. _That would suck!_

Late in the evening around midnight I got text message that I didn't realize I was waiting on.

-why should I let the oppertunty to get to know an awesome guy pass up?- Bella

-iono-  great response; well I didn't know.

-I wish this was a different world and a different life where I didn't come with a shit load of baggage and I didn't feel guilty dragging you down with me-Bella

-You are not dragging me anywhere… I'd gladly go down! Seriously Bella just give me a chance-

This conversation felt so odd I have NEVER and I mean NEVER had to work this hard with a woman. But I knew in my heart and soul that she was worth it…_I just have to find a way to show her_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Mrs. Meyers!

A/N: BIG BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, OR FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED! Don't think I didn't read them ALL; I did. I just do not have the time to respond but I do appreciate them all. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO Much.

I don't have an inspiration (other than the characters) for this chapter they just spoke to me over the week and when I found time I jotted stuff down.

This chapter is also unbeta'd so I apologize for any and all typo's!

So guess who is back!?... Mr. Masen!

Epov

On Sunday when I went to pick up Masen I felt like a different person; I didn't know what to make of my day with Bella. We spent the evening texting but I was left still confused as to where everything stood. Was she even trying to move pass that fucktard or will I have to be in competition with him until I show her she can do better? I would if I have to. I knew I was in love with her and if it took me playing the back burner for a while I'll do it.

I sat in my parent's kitchen staring off into space remembering the feel of her when I heard my child running down the stairs. I got up to meet him...because even though I enjoyed my adult time I missed him. A lot. _Don't judge me_

"Daddy!" he shouted as he caught sight of me.

I caught him as he launched himself off the second step

"Hey Bud!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tight and as always he smelled sticky; If that is such a thing. "How was your weekend?"

"It was awesome Daddy!" 'Awesome' is his favorite word… I laughed.

"Really what happened?"

He went on to ramble about his weekend with my parents. My mom had him help her in the garden and they baked cookies; which I am still looking for. My dad showed him around at the hospital and somehow now he thinks he is a doctor now. I'm sure that's going to be an issue later but I am happy he had a good time.

Just as a side note I know they say that at this age I am supposed to understand what he is saying but I have no idea what this kid is talking about .Half the time it all sounds like gibberish and he will keep talking even if I say 'Hey bud; I didn't catch that slow down and start over' he just huffs and saying the story just as fast and incoherently.

My mother understands everything he says. _Does that make me a bad parent_?

Like just now when he was telling me about his day with my dad. He said that the "Stergeants were really mice" maybe five times before I realized that he was saying the Surgeons were nice. Maybe I should take him to a speech therapist or as my mother says I need to pay more attention. _Anyway…_

Today I was going to try and get Bella and Carlie to come on a play date with me and Mase to the movies and pizza.

-What do you have planned for the day?-

About 10 minutes of agony later she replied

- I don't know yet Carlie has been really restless and annoying me lol- Bella

-Well I was thinking we could all go to the movies and for pizza?-

Another 5 minutes… yup she is trying to kill me

-why do you doing things like this? I am trying to not have feelings for you but you are making this very hard on me?!- Bella

"What's wrong honey?" my face as always must have given away my emotions. I don't know what I'm doing that would make her feel like this.

"I think I may be coming on too strong. " I chuckled darkly "I just want to show her, her self-worth. She is so much better than what she is accepting."

"You can't make her see her self-worth that something she will have to learn on her own. Pull back some just _be_ there when SHE needs YOU and if you're always there she'll see what she could have... right now you might look pushy. Take this time fix your own shit Edward" I hated it when my mother cursed it was always followed by stuff I didn't want to hear but I usually needed to.

"Don't think I don't know that you still sleep with Victoria" I sighed because my mom didn't understand our not-relationship. True Vicky is the shittiest mother ever and she would much rather spend nights with me than days with Mase. However I felt as though as long as I wasn't in a relationship we could play; once and a while. She still takes Mase for a weekend a month and as long as she does that I'm good. Like I said before she didn't even want him.

"Mom; Vicky's and I not-relationship isn't a secret. I know you all don't approve of our situation but it's convenient… for the time being that is." She scowled and groaned at the same time. _ugh_

"The fact that you think this situation is convenient says a lot about how you need to get your shit together. What if your knew love interest"

"Bella." I corrected

"Bella," she nodded with a smirk. "What if Bella kept a 'Convenient relationship' with her ex. How would that make you feel?" Little did she know that that was what was going on. But the thought of Bella being with anyone but me angered me so much more than it should at this stage in the game. "Exactly; your face tells it all. If you want to help her learn her self-worth; you need to see your own. You are worth so much more then these fly by night flings."

I knew she was right but I didn't just keep things light for my sake." Mom; I can't just bring anyone around Masen; the woman that meets my son will be my girlfriend or more. None of the women I've met as of late have been worthy of ANY role in his life so I keep them at arm's reach; Including his own mother."

"Well maybe you are meeting the wrong woman." There was a pregnant pause "Do you think this Bella is worth a role in his life?" I was sure of it; so I nodded. "Well get your side of the shit together." With that she left to get Mase ready.

I sat and thought for a minute before realizing that I never responded to her text message.

-I don't mean to make ANYTHING hard on you. I just want to take my son and his new friend to the movies and thought I'd invite her mother- There that was less pushy right?

Her response was quicker than any of the others

- ok what time and what do you want to see?-Bella

-Ice age -continental Drift or Madagascar3 whichever the kids choose I can come get you in hour or so. Is that ok?- 

- That's fine see you then-Bella

-and thanks- Bella

She was driving me crazy with all the thanks for things that I wanted to do. I want Masen and Carlie to be friends d and I want me and her to be friends...and more.

Masen came running down the stairs again and we made our way home.

"Do you want to go to the movies bud?" I asked once we got in the car.

"YAY" as he started hooting from his seat. I guess that's a yes; I chuckled at his excitement.

"Would like for Carlie and her mom to come?" he was quite for a minute too long for my liking "Mase?"

"Why?" great I thought he'd just as excited.

"You don't want to see her?" I asked in confusion.

"Umm" I looked in the rearview mirror to find him in what looked like deep thought._Shit. He's throwing a monkey wrench in all my planning_

"Talk to me bud." he sighed and started in on his gibberish again; which was not very helpful "I am so sorry Mase but I didn't understand anything you just said slow down for me."

He sighed this time in exasperation which made me laugh a little_. H__e was so funny sometimes_

**"**I thought I was going to see her with Aunt Rose Tomar and now we can't share the toys if I see her now." yay! This was something I could easily fix.

"You will see her today and tomorrow; then y'all can still share the toys. Is that okay?" He looked so elated I had to laugh... My boy the giver. We made it home and I unpacked the things my mom bright him to bring home, like he needed anything else.

I sent Bella a text message telling her we were on our way. Five minutes later we pulled to the front and got out._ I have to teach my son to be a gentleman. _

I let him knock on the door and we heard little footsteps running. We both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Who is it?" we heard Bella coach Carlie to say. For some reason this sent my son into a fit of giggles.

"Masen and Edward." I said; which sent Masen and little Ms. Carlie on the other side of the door into more giggles. Eventually Bella opened the door and the two of them went running off into the house somewhere.

She was beautiful. I quickly realized that I have only seen her look so relaxed and carefree one other time and that was the first day I'd seen her. I wanted this Bella all the time.

She was wearing one of those long 'boyfriend' button up shirts that were tighter then if she was really wearing her 'boyfriends' shirt. A pair of jean shorts that I could barely see under the shirt and gold sandals and jewelry. _Perfection! _

"Hey." I didn't want to scare her with what I wanted to do; which was grabbing her and kissing her hard.

"Hey; we're ready. I don't know why they ran off into the house I'll go get them." With that she turned on her heels and I got to watch her sway with gritted teeth. _I really want to see her naked…just to store something away for the spank bank._

She came back with the kids and we piled into my Volvo. We went to the movies first where we saw Ice age; Carlie's choice. The kids sat in the middle so I didn't get the chance to do anything to Bella. Which I guess was for the best.

We laughed and joked the whole way to the small pizzeria between our houses. Once inside we had to wait in a small line to talk to the hostess.

"Good afternoon welcome to Mama Mia's. How many?" she asked but before I could respond Bella stepped in between me and the podium.

"Hi; it's four of us and well need to two boosters." Then she stared her down like she was ready to pounce. I was confused as to why was being so rude, that was until I looked at the young lady's face. She was beet red and ducking her gaze under Bella's laser eyes. _Yeah, Friends my ass. _

I turned to Bella with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up" she growled with a smirk and an eye roll.

She quickly showed at our seats; set the kids up with boosters and crayons for their menus and got out of there. I watched Bella and tried to play it cool the entire time but I couldn't hold it any longer. I laughed out loud which cause me to receive some odd looks from our children.

"What was that?" I asked though my laughs

"She was ogling you right in front of me. She does even know who I am; I could be your wife and I don't have to put up with that crap!"_ At least she knows she doesn't have to put up with crap from some people._

"Oh mommy you said crap" Good catch Ms. Carlie. I shot her a wink and a nod in appreciation.

"I'm sorry honey….But she is lucky all she got was the stinky eye." The look on her face told me we all were lucky. _ Ok so she might be a little crazy_

"If my opinion counts any" I stared directly into her eyes" I didn't even notice her" then I mouthed 'Only you' and hoped I didn't scare her off but I was serious; I only had eyes for her now. She just blushed and rolled her eyes all while mumbling something I couldn't hear.

The pizza was good, the kids had one slice each; while Bella had a slice and a half, and I the other 4 and a half slices.

After I paid the bill which caused a mini argument; I invited them I pay for them point blank, we went out to the car. We made our way over to Alice and Jasper's._ I didn't want our day to be over _

"Daddy, Can Carlie come play wit my toys?" _that's my boy! Perfect timing._

I peeked over at Bella "Ah, you will have to ask Carlie's mom, But if she does say yes they can only stay for about an hour because we have to get ready for the week." We all looked very hopeful at Bella

" can Carlie come play wit my toys? " He whined "Please?" more whining

She huffed "Ok but when it's time to leave I don't want to hear any whining out of either of you"

"Yay!" Masen Cheered and started hooting again Ms. Carlie just started giggling. My son….the joker.

When we pulled into my driveway Bella was eerily quiet and it made me nervous. We all got out and walked to the front; I noticed Bella lagging behind a little bit. She was looking all around my yard and it was making me a bit self-conscience. "Are you ok"? I had to ask.

"Do you rent or own this house?"

"Ahh I own; my granddad left me a nice trust and I used it to pay for college, open my store and put a down payment here."

"Wow...wait... you own a store?" she asked in shock.

In that moment I realized that we didn't really know each other. Asides from her drama and playing with the kids... we never really got all details on each other life._ I got to fix that today._

I nodded and opened the door; the kids immediately went running off up to Masens room. While I gave Bella the Half tour of every room but mine.

As we walked into the kitchen I thought she was about to have a heart attack. "Why do you have a LG LCG3691ST Stainless Steel 36" Gas Cooktop?" She asked as she appraised the stove.

I shrugged" The guy I brought the house form was a chef"

She ran her hand across the in wall over "I'm a chef..." she said in a small voice." Well a souse chef…" she peeked back up at me and I couldn't decipher what her expression meant but I wanted to take it away.

I slowly walked over to her and pulled her hand into mine. Ignoring the shock of electricity I felt ran up my arm I pulled her to my living room and down onto the couch,

"Well it seems as though we're up for a game of 20 question?" she nodded" we can play until its time to go; you first ask anything"

She pondered for a moment than she eyes became alight "where we you raised?"

"I was born in Chicago; raised here in Seattle. You?"

Than I had the best conversation I had ever had in my entire life; getting to know the women of my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Owned by Not Me!

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for going MIA on everyone. Things should be a whole lot better now! I am only working one job and I have a lot of idea's playing around in my head so yeah! I am aiming for at least once a week…. But NO promises though; sorry! This chappie is Unbeta'd so yeah sorry about the typo's and mistakes!

I just want to establish a little basic story info:

Edward is 27 years old Masen was born when he was 23 so he is almost 4. He's been single almost 8.

Bella is 25 years old and was with Jacob since freshman year of college. Carlie is two almost three.

Chapter 8: The Wise man.

Wise men profit more from fools than fools from wise men; for the wise men shun the mistakes of fools, but fools do not imitate the successes of the wise.

Cato the Elder,

EPOV

We talked I mean really talked; I now know more about her then I do about any other woman , asides from my mom. She was born in a small town about three hours away. She moved to Seattle to go to UW with Alice, who was only 11 months younger than her.

She has only been with two men in her life. _I didn't ask she offered that info…. Though I am still happy I know. _ Both of whom were long term relationships. She really got me to thinking about the one and only real relationship I'd been in.

I was with my first and only girlfriend Jessica all though high school and freshman year of college. After she broke up with me; claiming we grew apart, I have been single. I haven't really wanted a relationship until now. Masen has been in priority for the past almost four years.

We must have lost track of time because I didn't even notice it until after my phone started going off. My pocket buzzed signaling I had a text message. I pulled it out of my pocket took a look and sighed. I'm really thinking about letting the women in my life know that I am not interested anymore._ But what if Bella gets back with her dickwad…. That would suck ass!_

"What's wrong?"

"Well, its 8:30pm which means you guys have to go and I don't want our day to be over." I lied, well not really, it was getting late. But that was not why I was frowning. My pone buzzed again as I spoke; it was another text from Tanya.

"I had an awesome day with you Edward. Jake…he ...he never spent this much time with us." My phone buzzed while she was talking which cause her to expression to change into a grimace. "I guess it's time for my last question then?" she asked with a hard mouth and raised eyebrow._ Shit!_

I tried to play it off by simply nodding with a slight smile. "Do you have a girlfriend? I know should've asked before but I figured sense you were pursuing me that you were single…"

"NO! No I don't have a girlfriend." That wasn't good enough I tell by the expression on her face that she didn't think I was telling her the truth. Even though technically I was; I didn't have a girlfriend. "Bella…" I sighed.

To my surprise she flew off my couch." I have to go, which way to Masen's room?" she asked with a stone cold expression and her hands on her hips._ Shit shit shit shit shit…_

"Shit, will you please hear me out, I Don't have a girlfriend."

"Edward, I really don't want to hear your explanation of, how technically you're single, but in a complicated situation; or how you're on an indefinite break with someone. I can't be that girl! I am not going to be notch on someone's belt!" She whisper yelled while half running though my house looking for Masen's room.

The entire time in the Living room my phone was going off._ When did my vibrate get so fucking loud._ "Someone's waiting on you" she spat over her shoulder just before she found his room.

I caught her wrist and spun her towards me just before she made it to his door "Bella please listen to me! First of all you have no idea who was on my phone! And true it was some women." That made her shoulders slump "But what right do you have to be mad at me or to even wright me off like I am a bad guy. You are still 'Actively' seeing your ex. I kicked a woman out of my house to spend time with YOU! If you told me that you were interested in being with me than I would call every single woman in my phone and tell them to fuck off right now."

Her eye's pierced mine as I spoke, as if she was trying to see past any bullshit; there was none. "I have been nothing but open and honest with you, I want you! But I understand that things are not clear in your head on which path to take and I am trying not to pressure you because I know we just met. Please do not think that I will do what the last man has. I am my own person with my own mistakes to pay for I don't need to pay another man's debt." I took a step back.

"I have to go." She walked into the room and gathered up Carlie. They walked out the door and I was still standing in to the hallway like a fool.

"Dad?" Masen asked his head tilted to the side trying to figure out why I was standing there.

I shook my head and remembered that I drove her here, so sprinted down the stairs and flung the front door open. I peered into the darkening night looking for any sign of her or Carlie." Masen stand here and DO NOT move. Okay?" he was nodding from his spot behind me.

I reached the end of my drive way and threw my head around looking for her. I found them stand on the Conner at the end of my block.

"Bella?" I yelled looking back to make sure Masen could still see me. He was there on his tip toes.

"Leave me alone, Edward. I really don't want to put you in the same Category as Jake. I knew you were too perfect and I would like to keep you that way in my head. So stop talking! Don't ruin you for me!"_what?_

I was completely confused by everything she was saying but I am ME and I don't Back down!

"Are you crazy woman? Never mind it doesn't even matter, I won't let you push me away. I am a single man Bella. I do single man shit, but you have to hear me out before you run off on me." I peeked down to the small set of chocolate eyes staring off into space as if she's been here done this before. I wanted to badly to make sure she never wore the dazed; blocking everything out, expression again.

"NO! I don't want you to give me excuses!" she began but I interrupted in a whisper very aware of the little ears.

"I don't want to fight you. If want to go home fine I'll take you home, but I will not let you and your child walk or wait on a corner for a cab or whatever you are doing out here." she stared at me for a moment but then she shook her head and folded her arms in front of her in a show of what looked like defiance.

"NO, we are fine. Bye."

I nodded then called back to Masen as I sat on the curb. "Put your shoes on bud and come here please." she watched me with incredulous eyes. _ I'm not leaving you so keep on looking lady!_

A half a minute later Masen came skipping down the drive with his feet barley in his shoes. "Why you sittin on da ground?" he asked with a tilted head. Carlie was giving me a curious look also.

"_We _are going to wait for Ms. Bella to let me take her and Carlie home." I stated as a matter of fact. He and Carlie sat down on either side of me to wait it out. I gave Little Ms. Carlie a nod and a wink in appreciation. The most beautiful giggle escaped for her; I love this kid.

I heard Bella huff. "Jasper s on his way to come get us; so there is nothing to worry about. Go back into the house."

"Nope, We'll wait out here with you guys; unless you come in with us." I said without looking at her. I don't understand why she was confused; I wasn't going to let her and her child stand outside on a corner at night. First because, though I do live in a nice neighborhood, I care about both of their safety. Second is because my Dad would have my ass if he ever heard I let her stand out here alone.

She quietly turned on the heels of her sandals on strode back towards to house. We got up and followed her back into the house, where we found her sulking on my couch. _ Yeah great example she was setting for Carlie._

"Mase, say goodnight to Ms. Bella and Ms. Carlie then, go up and get ready for bed." He said goodnight I went upstairs to get ready.

The three of us sat in awkward silence until Carlie asked to watch TV, I turned on mickeys clubhouse. It was Masen's favorite show. Eventually her eyes began to droop and she dosed off to sleep on her mom. Bella stroked her hair and spoke for the first time in forty five minutes.

"I should've taken the ride." She mumbled under her breath. I laughed, just a light chuckle at first but it that turned into a full on laugh. When she looked at me she wore a smirk on her face. Then she flipped me the bird which made me laughs even harder.

"Yeah, yeah you should've. Now Masen is most likely sleeping and I can't leave. Do you want to go up and sleep in a guestroom and I'll take you home in the morning?" I offered because though I recently learned she was slightly crazy I did still really cared for her and her child.

She eyed me for a moment then sighed and spoke in a small voice. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you even care? I don't understand you at all!"

"What's not to understand? I told you already but it seems that I didn't make myself clear. I care. I care about you and your daughter and even though you clearly showed me how freaking crazy you are, I , like an idiot still care." I paused just trying to get my words right in head before I explained what was going on in there.

"Bella, I have been single for a long time, maybe too long. The last time I 'cared' about a women asides from my mother was when I was 19. I know we haven't really known each other for long but when have I once gave you a reason not trust me. .SINGLE too fucking single." I mumbled the last part. "I only paused because it is true there are A LOT of women in my life but to be honest I can take them or leave them."

"I'm sorry… I should've listened instead of blowing up. You have to understand that I am preprogrammed NOT to trust men. In my mind if you're not My Dad or Jasper then you're a lair. I am going to start working on that; but you have to work with me. Okay?"

I nodded because I knew I would anything for her. _I am dumbass_

Just as she finished her speech there was a light knock at my door. I glanced at her with a raised brow and she mouthed 'Jasper' to me as I went to get the door she gathered a passed out Carlie in her arms.

"Hey Bro; Bella ready?" He said as we gave each other dap.

"Yeah I think so." I told him as we rounded the corner and I almost collided into her. _Again. _" We always meet this way huh?" I joked as she passed Carlie over to Jas. He went to and put her into his car as I walked Bella to the door.

"Asides from the last hour or so I had an awesome time with ya'll today. This most definitely will become a regular thing for the four of us. Will you text me when you get in." I pulled her into a hug as she nodded because I really wanted to be close to her .

She hugged me back and whispered "Thank you" so close to my ear I could've sworn she kissed it. It did nothing to quell the lust I felt every time she was in the same space as me.

_I'm Fucked!_


	9. Chapter 9

Owned by not me.

A/N: Hey! Lol

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I think I got to reply to all of them if I haven't got to you im sorry ! It motivates me!

I find everyone that is mad at Edward too funny! Bella is still fucking her ex but not one of yall brought that up. Everyone just yelled at my poor (single) Edward for getting busy! But it's ok he wont be playerward for long…..

This chappie has come a lot faster than expected! and it's a bit shorter than the others and I don't know how much it moves the story and it is still unbeat'd so please excuse any typo's and mistakes… THANKS

There isn't an inspiration for this chappie there is just a lot of Fuckery!

Chapter 9: F'ery

EPOV

After they left Sunday night I went upstairs to find Masen looking out his window. I knew he wasn't sleep; he never goes right to sleep. But I wasn't going to play Bella's game anymore so I offered for them to stay._sigh. _

"Hey Bud? What are you doing?"

"Lookin out da windo." he said it like 'what's it look like I'm doing'. I shook my head and sat on the floor next to where he was standing.

"I can see that; I was asking more of why you are looking at the window."

"I was waching Ms. Bella and Carlie leav, why she was sad?"

"That's a complicated question, that I don't think you will understand the answer." I told him honestly " But I think we should try our best to make sure both of them will be happy from here on out. Does that sound good?" He nodded and sat down on the floor next to me in the same position I was sitting in with his knees up and his forearms resting on top. I chuckled. _My man! _

The days following our roller-coaster weekend was just as up and down.

Tuesday.

When I took Mase to Rose's I didn't see Bella but I did see Carlie and I gave her a hug. Work was Awesome! I got a fresh group of teenagers that came in for a guitar lessons. Teenagers are the best at writing music. They are always so emotional and raw. Whereas adults have learned how to put up walls and block the real stuff.

There was one young lady who already knew who to play acoustic guitar, Bree. She was only taking the class to learn how to write music because she was self-taught. She was a natural at all things musical. She sang an original piece for the class and all I had to do was show her how to put it on paper. The whole class learned off her piece. I wish every set was this truly interested in being here instead of being forced by a parent to do something with their summer.

The lesson ran over so I was late to get Mase. When I pulled into a spot I noticed the all too familiar rabbit sitting in front. _ugh!_

But like I've said before I had no right to feel anything about her choice to be around or with him. I was no more than a friend to her and I had to make sure I kept that in mind as I walked into the building.

I peered around the room and spotted her knelt down in front of our kids patting their heads and speaking softly. I sat in the small ass chairs and watched. Wishing on some level that the way it looked from an outsider was a reality.

That she was their mother and life was the fucking perfect instead of the shitty existence we both live with assholes and floozies as parents of our kids.

I felt rose before I saw her sit next to me. She huffed and puffed until I acknowledged at her. "Yes?" I said as nicely as I could still not look at her.

"Well nice to see you too little brother how is life on Mars?" she said with an attitude.

"Going crazy trying to find ways to get to Venus..."I muttered then looked up to her to find an expression that I didn't expect. Her eyes held sympathy" Don't, Rose don't give me that face unless you are thinking of a way to make my life any better please save it."

"I talked to Jasper..."I pried my eyes away from Bella; asking her silently what he said. "He said you've made quite an Impression... on that little girl." That was not what I was expecting but I was happy none the less. I love my Ms. Carlie she was the sweetest little soft spoken thing. She laughed and smiled at everything me and Masen did and we both ate her up.

I grinned and nodded "I love that little girl; she has stolen my heart in one play date." I told her honestly. As we spoke Mase and Carlie saw that I was here and came running full speed towards me. They knocked heavily into me as I threw my arms around them." Hey Guys!" I chuckled.

"Hey Daddy!" Masen yelled at same time Carlie gave me a quiet "Hey." I winched at his volume.

"Why are you so loud bud?" he shrugged his shoulders as I shook my head " How was you guys day?" I nodded to Carlie first cause I knew Mase would take all day.

"We covred and couted an I learn the Alphibic. You wanna hear it?" she shyly asked with a slight blush, I nodded excitedly because I truly wanted to hear she sing it.

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G, 8,I,KK, LE,MO,NO,P ,Q,R,SK, T, U, P, DABU, SK, Y AND V now I know my ABC's nect tine won't you sang wit me." She finished with a beam. I was so proud of her. We gave her a round of applause and I gave her a big hug and I told her how good of a job she did then told Mase that he could tell me about his when we got in the car. _ What? He is longwinded and I had ALL night with him._

"Come Carlie we have to go daddy is waiting." Bella said looking at me rather than her daughter. "Hey." She said to me. _Hmm. _

"Hey." Was what I said back. We have spent the last two days texting and playing phone tag at night but I see there wasn't any missing each other… she was busy.

"Hey." She said again standing right in front of me, like in my space. I peeked around the room aware of the little eyes that maybe watching; there was none. _ Oh yeah._

"Ya know, you give me whiplash but its ok because you look so good." I said as she stepped into my body wrapping her arms around my torso. She smelt good and felt good and we needed to separate before I got a boner. But before I could move her she was pulled back.

"What the fuck Bella? You got me sitting outside while you dry hump this fucker!" I kept my arm wrapped around her waist as I eyed Jacob the Jackass. He was big as shit! Like fucking huge but I wasn't going to back down. I am a big guy too and I wasn't going to let him man handle her.

"I am going to need for you to take your hands off her." Once again I realized I am the only person thinking of all the little eyes and their parents now staring at us.

"Oh really, well fuck you! You take your fucking hands off her!"

"That's not going to happen." I said as slowly guided her behind me. "So you can go ahead out the door and I'll make sure they get home." _Stay calm, Stay calm, stay calm._

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"_ Don't knock him the fuck out…_ I took a deep breath. 

"Mase, Carlie get your stuff it's time to go." They ran off to their cubbies while Asshole and Bella stood their whisper arguing. I walked them to the door than turned and locked eyes with Bella. Silently asking her to come with me.

He was still walking as she talked towards me. I shouldn't have been happy but I was; she was choosing me. That's all I wanted.

Once outside she went to his car as he followed fuming but quite from what I could hear. I thought I got the wrong impression; like she was not choosing me, that she was going with him. But once she got to the car she reached into the back and pulled out Carlie's booster seat. _Oh yeah, I forgot about that._

He was almost shouting as she walked back to us. I took the seat and she turned and flipped him the bird and I shook my head. _Always the role model_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not me…

A/N: Hey everybody I am truly working on posting more often! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter. Please excuse any and all typo's.

Well once again I don't know how much this chapter moved the story forward but I like it regardless.

Chaper 10: Irreplaceable.

Irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep  
'Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy

Irreplaceable by Beyoncé

Bpov

I was an idiot.

I am an idiot for thinking the way I do. Edward is NOT Jacob. He is nothing like Jacob. He is so attentive and thoughtful and caring to not only my needs but Carlie's as well.

She went on about him and Masen like I have never heard her talk about anybody! The only thing my honey talked incessantly about was Yo Gabba gabba! But now whenever someone did anything she thought Edward would also do we would all hear "Miser Eward would do that." Or when she randomly thought of something Masen did she would tell us the story with a giggle. _ That little ginger was rubbing his talkative tendencies on my kid. _

That thought made me smile. Masen was awesome and so full of life. I was surprised that they were such quick friends; my Carlie and a quite thinker and spectator whereas Masen was a loud schmoozer and a participator. They were complete opposites but they fit so well together. .

It had only been two days and it was driving me crazy. Not because she was talking about them but because she was thinking about them as much as I was.

She loved them! And it scared the shit out me. What if things didn't work out; what if I was still too weak and pitiful and went back with Jake. _I haven't even spoken to him since our fight! Ugh! I'm an Idiot_

As soon as I put Carlie down that night I sent Edward a text. He didn't deserve to be place in the bad guy role; like he said he has done nothing but be there for me since we fucking met. And here I go acting like a crazy girlfriend! _Which was not! _

The shit storm that hit in Tuesday was fucking ridiculous. The fact the Jake thought he had the right to say ANYTHING about me simply giving a hug to a guy who he didn't even know was outrageous.

What if Edward was an old friend, you know something innocent. He shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions considering I have never done anything to betray his trust. He was the one who cheated on me not the other way around.

What makes me mad is that I wasn't even supposed to be with Jake today. After I dropped Carlie Off at Rose's I caught the train to work. The day went smoothly; and when I was on my way to pick her up I got a few text messages from Jake asking where I was. I told him not really knowing where he was going with his line of questioning. Until I got off the train and there he was waiting with a sad expression and a Caramel Frappe`.

I took the sugary awesomeness without a word and got into his car. He got in and started to drive towards the center. "Bella, I'm so sorry about Friday." He said in a sad voice." I want to do something special for you and Carlie."_ He is fucking pitiful. Not me him!_

"You can do something 'special' for Carlie; but I don't want you to do shit for me Jake." I said as a sucked down my Frappe`.

"What if _I _want to do something special for you Bella? You deserve special shit. I am sorry for the way I've been acting. I was just so confused…. But I know what I want to do; I know who I want to be with. I am sorry I ever doubted in the first place. I want to be a family for Carlie." I did too I wanted my daughter to have her mother and father and just be loved.

We pulled up to the front of the center and I turned to him." We're early so I know I'll have to get her things ready. Give us a minute?" he nodded and shut the engine off. I didn't reply to his family statement but I had a lot to think about.

But as I watched Edward and the Kids interact I realized that this man was the one who could ever give me the 'Family' Jake was speaking of. Not him. He was the part that needed to be replaced in the big picture.

I was inside for all of ten when shit hit the fan and that when the hammer dropped. I decided in that moment that I didn't have to put up with his bullshit anymore. Edward was here and he was perfect. He cared about me and Carlie and that is all that's all that really matters.

_Fuck Jakes twisted version of a family! _

EPOV

The month following the incident at the center was insane in so many ways. First was that ours and our girls lives changed drastically. Bella and Carlie spent 3 to 4 days a week with us. We take the kids to the center and I drop Bella off at the restaurant before I go to the store. I pick the kids up take them home start dinner before Bella comes and either picks Carlie up or we just hang out until the kids bedtime.

The weekend that Masen was going with his mother Alice and Jasper offered to keep Carlie. Bella made a plan of staying the whole weekend with me. I spent Wednesday through Friday grinning like an idiot. Seth made fun of me on a daily basis but I didn't care. I fucking NEEDED this girl. I couldn't wait! _It is going to a be a great fucking weekend...literally!_

Masen was running all around the house collecting things he wanted to take to his mothers. I was staring into the refrigerator like it was Narina trying to find something for a romantic dinner.

-You think you could bring something home from the restaurant?-

-Ugh! I am so ready to leave! I've had the shittest day! can we just order in?- - ( That face is how I have her saved in my phone; it reminds me of her frustrated face, and it makes me smile.) _ Yeah I know I'm Screwed and I will be both literally and figuratively! _

-Don't worry I'll handle it...what time are you off? Am I picking you up?- Her truck was some timey so most of time Jasper or myself would pick her up if she got off after dark.

I heard a knock on the door as I pulled out some frozen chicken breast and threw it into the sink. "Masen?" I yelled because I had no idea where he ran off to and went to open the door. Not to my surprise Vick was standing there looking as sexy as ever. It didn't appeal to me the way it used to but I still saw it.

Her hair was straight and she wore another sundress that she knew I liked. It was green and brought out her eyes. My mind took me to why didn't I think about the possibility of having kids with other red heads…My poor son!

"What's so funny Cullen?"

"Just thinking about how we set our kid up with all this red hair," She looked slightly disappointed most likely because I didn't say anything about her but whatever she'll get over it.

"So how is your problem doing?" she asked with a smirk and an arched brow._ Bitch! _

I don't have erectile dysfunction my dick just doesn't like her anymore. I get at least a chubby every time Bella walks into a room and a full hard on if I get to see her talk out.

"Yeah come to find out it wasn't me that was the problem there…." I said as Masen came barreling at her.

"Vicky!" he yelled launched himself into her for a hug. And yes he does call her by her first name which was not my doing actually; like I said she didn't want kids. So she figured that if she had him call her Vicky they could stay on a superficial level I guess. He knows she is his mother but he never asked why doesn't call her mommy; so I figured she would have to cross that bridge when it came. _ My poor son…_

They quickly left after I said goodbye to Masen and I went back into the kitchen to start on our diner. Peeked at my iPhone saw that I had two messages and one missed call.

-I'll be ready within the next half an hour, will you be here?-  I didn't answer fast enough cause she sent another.

-I could get Jasper to get me?-  _shit…._Then she called; I must have been at the door for longer than I thought. I checked the time on the last message I sent her and it was about fifteen minutes ago.

Not long enough for a freak out in my opinion but I've learned over the last month that Bella was a bit of a control freak and she needed constant reassurance. It was slightly over whelming but that was who she was I loved her… not that I used those exact words to her before but I did love her and Carlie.

-Sorry Babe… Had to get door for vick. I'll be there when you get off and I'll pick up something on our way home-

I didn't wait for her to respond. I put the chicken back into the freezer and got my keys. I pulled into the parking lot next to the restaurant ten minutes later. I took a look around the lot and spotted Jaspers Truck.

I got out and tapped on his window." Hey what's going on?" I asked

"Nothing really Bella said you weren't answering so she asked me to come and get her." I sighed and annoyance she didn't really give me a chance to respond.

"When she was calling Masen's mother was at the door to pick him up. When I got back to the phone she had already gone into panic mode. Why does she do that? Give me the fucking benefit of the doubt. If I even asked if she needed a ride she should know that I will fucking be here?" I vented. These trust issues were really starting to wear on me and my freaky weekend was about to be ruined…

He shook his head and was about to speak but then we both spotted Bella walking to his car. "Hey, I thought we changed our plans since you went MIA on me?" I looked at her in shock. _Once again showing how fucking crazy she is!_

"Bella, have you looked at your phone since then? And I was only away from my phone for fifteen minutes. You really thought our whole weekend of plans had changed in fifteen minutes?" I was really irritated with her constant lack of trust in me. She pulled her phone out and glanced at; then shrugged. _ Ugh! She knew how to drive me crazy…_

"Thanks for coming Jazz; I'll see you later sorry about the miss communication." She waved at him as she turned and walked back towards my car. We exchanged a look that said 'he was happy to not be me at the moment' as I shook my head. We exchanged dap through his window and I went back to my car.

"Seriously, Bella what the hell?" I asked as I got into the car.

"I thought you we're going to busy when I got off that is why I asked jasper to pick me up. I was going to get him to drop me off at your place."

"Why would I ask if you needed me to pick you up if I wasn't going to pick you up?" Maybe I was over reacting but I was getting frustrated in so many ways. I sighed and ran my hand though my hair.

She pulled my hand away and held it in her lap on top of her overnight bag she packed for our weekend. "I'm sorry I was trying to be helpful, next time I will just wait for your reply."

I felt like I just needed to get the way I was feeling out before we got back to the house. "Bella, I NEED you to trust me; I need it more than I have ever needed anything from a woman. I NEED to you have confidence that what I say I am going to I will do. I know you are used to being in complete control but you have to share the reigns." This was a big deal because this was not the first time over the last month the she had second guessed something I did or said I was going to do. "What I feel for the two of you go beyond any feelings I have ever had for any woman and I have told you that. I want you the Carlie to be mine and with me at all times and you have to trust that I will do what's right by the both of you."

I know we hadn't known each other all that long and that she has literally just got out of a shitty situation. But I never wanted anything more than I have wanted them.

We pulled into my driveway and before she got out she turned to me staring into my eyes, always looking as though she was searching for something in them. Then she nodded and blinked "I do trust you…" and got out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Not me…

A/N: Big thank you to all who read and reviewed!

I hope everyone that was affected by hurricane sandy is ok! Enjoy the time off work if it's just the power and enjoy getting your home remodeled if you have damages….(seeing the brighter side of things) personally I almost lost the windshield of my car but my husband had to go move the car from under the big tree in front of my house! And the limb did fall! So yeah…..be careful!

I really like this chapter even though there is know kiddies. Remember this story is unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes and typo's…._**Lemon Alert!**_

Chapter 11: Our First Time

_"Our First Time" by Burno Mars_  
_[Intro: x2]_  
_Don't it feel good babe_  
_Don't it feel good baby_  
_Cause, it's so brand new babe_  
_It's so brand new baby._

_[Verse 1:]_  
_And now now here we are (here we are)_  
_In this big old empty room_  
_Staring at each other, who's gonna make the first move?_  
_Been doing our thing for a minute_  
_And now both our hearts are in it_  
_The only place to go, is all the way (ah, whoo)_

_[Break:]_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Is that okay?_  
_Girl, I need to be nervous_  
_Cause, I, got, you, all, night_  
_Don't you worry bout a thing (no no no)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Just go with it, go with it, go with it (and I will go real)_  
_Slow with it, slow with it_  
_It's our first time_  
_Go with it, go with it, go with it (and I will go real)_  
_Slow with it, slow with it_  
_It's our first time_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Clothes are not required, for what we got planned_  
_Ooo girl you're my desire, your wish is my command_  
_Treat you like a princess, oooh girl you're so delicious_  
_Like ice cream on a sunny day, gonna eat you before you melt away (babe)_

_[Break:]_  
_Is that alright?_  
_Is that okay?_  
_Girl, I need to be nervous (no no no, no oooh)_  
_Cause, I (I've), got (got), you (you), all, night_  
_Don't you worry bout a thing (no no no)_

EPOV  
Once inside the house I called Dragon House and ordered us a large sushi platter to share for dinner, considering I forgot to pick something up while I was fussing._ I am becoming a woman! Sigh_

Bella went up to take a quick shower without many words for me. Okay so this time ended up being a misunderstanding.

But all the other times weren't.

The day following the great Hug-gate of 2012; we made plans on me picking up Carlie in the morning to take her to the center. When we pulled up to the front of the house their whole weird family was standing there waiting on me. We got out of the car trying to figure out what they were all doing.

"**What cha doing out here?" Masen asked them. The boy could always read my mind and asked all the questions I wanted to without sounding rude.**

"**Waiting on you silly" Bella responded as she sent Carlie inside to get her bag.**

"**But why you all out side?" He questioned looking at Alice and Jasper. **_**Reads my mind!**_

"**Well we wanted to be ready when you guys got here." She said but it seemed like that wasn't the truth. We locked eyes and I kind of signaled for her to come down the stairs with me.**

"**Stay here and wait for Carlie; Mase." He nodded looking still confused.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I was going to ask you the same thing… why were you guys all standing outside?"**

**She sighed "I wasn't sure if you were going to show and I was trying to catch Ally and Jas before they left so that they could drop her off if you didn't." Okay NOT COOL.**

"**Why wouldn't I show? I said I would take her." **

"**Maybe you thought about it and changed your mind because her mother and father are both crazy dipshits?" she asked the ground but her words hurt and infuriated me!**

**I pulled her face up to mine with my index finger and gauged my words to not sound like an asshole. "When I say I am going to do something you will expect for me to do it. I will NEVER walk away from that little girl…. I will always be here for her and you if you let me. Things like asking Alice and Jasper to do shit that I already said I will do cannot happen. It shows lack of faith and doubt in me and that should never be a concern; I will always do my part. "I said those words and hoped that they sunk in as she nodded.**

But as we see today they didn't.

I set up the dining room with our food when it came and dimmed the lights hopefully our weekend could go as it was planned. After being gone for her 'quick' 45minute shower, she returned. I was playing words with friends with Emmett but I looked up from my phone when I heard her footsteps.

She was wearing a skin tight tank top; and I could see her nipples though which means she didn't have on a bra. A pair of leggings or yoga style pants and these adorable purple bat slippers that flapped when she walked. She knew I loved them I always smiled when she wore them.

"Don't look at me like that; I thought you were mad at me." She asked with a smirk.

"I'm not mad; I'm irritated and it's more like I was irritated before you came here looking all sexy."

She chuckled as she walked into the room and leaned over me to look at the spread on the table. I leaned back in chair so that I was balanced on the two back legs so that I could see her ass. It was always perfect! _I loved when she wore tight pants another thing she knows makes me smile._

"Well as I said before I am sorry about that. I was really just trying to help. And thank you so much for getting this." She waved her hand over the table as she turned around chewing on a hotnight roll. I pulled her by her hips so that she standing between my legs. _She is so soft!_

"Do you have any idea what you do to me when you wear things like this?" I couldn't resist touching her any longer. I ran my hand along her hips and ass as I spoke into her neck.

"Hmmm…Do you want me to change?" she asked as she bit her lip._ She was planning on driving me crazy tonight_

"Never, are you hungry?" I had to ask because right now all I could think about was her naked! Basically fuck this food!

She shook her head as I pulled her onto my lap and attacked her mouth with mine. It was soft and hot and fucking perfect... She was perfect.

I loved every soft curve. _I fucking loved her! _

She rocked her hips against my dick and it hurt a little because of my jeans but fuck if was going to stop her.I slipped my hands up her shirt and down her pants. _N__o underwear either... Yup I am going to marry this girl! _

She let out a loud moan as I palmed her Brest_...fuck!_

She rode me as we made out and I groped her in my dining room. This was as far as we got during a usual night. Basically pants rubbing like middle schoolers but tonight I need more..._I needed her! In the worst fucking ways! _

_"_Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" I asked as I lightly pinched her nipple. She ground herself onto me further and nodded against my cheek.

I slid her down my lap near my knees then pulled both her legs up so that they were resting on my forearms. She giggled when grunted as I picked her up but helped by putting her arms around my neck.

I carried her up the stairs and lay her on my bed "I want you so fucking bad it hurts... I need you Bella... You mean the world to me...I...I" I told her between kisses on her lips, neck, and collarbone. "I know this is not the best time to say this but I just want you to know that I am in love with you" I whispered. I was feeling abnormally emotional "please baby; let me love you."

I have never been a really emotional guy. I have never really tied love and sex together. This was a whole new experience to me. I WANTED to make LOVE to Bella. I didn't want just sex with her. She didn't reply to my declaration but just squeezed her eyes tightly and kissed me hard.

I peeled off the two imposing garments she wore to reveal the most perfect fucking body I have ever seen. I loved women that were shaped like women and my girl was all woman. I dragged my tongue across the top of her breast down and around her nipple which I sucked into my mouth to get a better taste of her. _Perfection_

when I pulled away to get a taste of the other she shivered under me. So climbed off her and stood at the edge of the bed. I grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her to the edge with me as she giggled. Once she was there I grabbed bother her thighs again and lifted her up into my arms. She locked her legs around my waist and I grabbed the back of head as we made out.

I walked her up to the top of the bed and pulled back the comforter and laid her down in the middle of the bed. I stood up and quickly stripped down not wanting to waste any more time. She outwardly laughed at my haste to get back into the bed and between her legs.

I made sure to get right to where I wanted to be. I needed to know what she tastes like. I licked my lips as I peered at her glistening bare pussy then placed a light kiss directly on her clit. _ Fuck! SO FUCKING GOOD!_

There was nothing I could compare the taste of Bella to she was sweet and salty and just fucking yummy!_ No I am not gay and yes I said yummy._

It sounded like she was suppressing moans. That will not do…. I licked and sucked until she was writhing at my will. When her thighs wrapped tightly around my head and her pussy started to thrust towards my mouth I knew she was done for.

I placed my index finger in the outside of her core as her legs began to shake and began to slide it in as she cried out my name. _FUCK YEAH! That's the sound I wanted to hear._

I crawled back up her body and one handedly put the condom on that was under the pillow._ I was prepared. _

I kissed my way up her body from her thighs to the sweet spot behind her ear. "You ready for me baby?" I asked even though I knew she was. She was fucking dripping. I asked more because she was so tight it was hard to believe she had a kid. She was clenched around my finger. _ I can only imagine how my was going to feel…this is going to be AWESOME!_

She nodded and I aligned myself with her and slowly pushed my way into her. Like I said she was tight, I looked down into her eyes which were shut. "Open your eyes Love."

She complied and I gently kissed her as I eased into her warmth. I was moving slowly trying to get her acclimated to me when she let out a frustrated growl." Harder Edward…..please." Oh okay I can do that. I thought as I tilt myself further into her and began to pump as forcefully and delicately as I could. "Ugh….oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…yes yes just like that...EEEEDDDDDDWWWWWWARRRRRRDDDDD " I was in the fucking zone. I had my rhythm together and everything was perfect!

Until everything every move we made became to perfect, to slick and wet, to tight and warm. She was too responsive. _Shit._

I pulled out and took a look down at the ring of latex surrounding my dick. _Shit. _

"What's wrong?" she had to have felt the difference.

"You can't feel the difference? Perfect just got ten times better." I stated still looking down. I wanted to just slip back into her for just couple more strokes. I placed the head right at her core and looked into her eyes pleading for another hit of my new found addiction.

She sighed "Do you think you can control it?" she asked but I didn't answer as I pushed back into her. Once. Twice. Three times. That's when I felt my balls start to tighten and I knew this is was a bad idea. I pulled completely out of her as I shook my head.

"Bella…. Oh Bella; that should be a fucking illegal controlled substance. Fuck!" she giggled as I groaned as I pulled the ring off. I know now that my plan was stupid. I only had the one condom left from the packs I kept from my more active days. _Shit._

I was planning on stopping by the store when we went out tomorrow. _ Man fuck that._

"Hey don't move I will be right back! I'm serious don't move!" she was laughing at me again as I ran around the room looking for my sweats and tennis. I gave her a kiss before I ran out the door.

Just my fucking luck that every got damn gas station near my house was fucking closed! But during the drive I had time to think. I was in love and even more now that I had a taste from the forbidden tree. The only problem was that she didn't love me back, which hurt if I was being honest but I wasn't going anywhere. As sad as that sounds I was in a place I have never been before and I knew that I couldn't change that no matter how she felt.

I finally gave up on finding a gas station and just drove to the 24hour Walmart that was 15 minutes away from my house. When I got home and walked into my room I release a sad sigh at the sight.

There she was with one tit sitting perfectly out from the blanket that covered her completely knocked out body. I walked over and kissed the top of that tit before undressing and climbing in behind her and palming it.

I breathed her in and kissed that back of her neck. "I love you Bella." Was my parting words as I let sleep take me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: NOT Me…

A/N: BIG THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL….This Chapter is dialog heavy and a little citrusy.

sorry about any and all typo's story is unbeta'd

Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Scared to fall in love.

I'm scared to fall in love, again.

By A Brokenhearted teenage girl

I guess I'm scared.  
Scared to fall, and not be caught.  
You see, this has happened alot.  
I just hope it's different this time.

Your feelings seem so true,  
me and you, we could be the perfect two, if we wanted to.

I hope it's different this time,  
I'm tired of falling flat on my a*$ and having my heart smash.

I guess I'm just scared, to give my heart away again.  
But promise me something,  
then maybe we could be the perfect two.

EPOV

My plan to spend the day out and about went to shit the moment I woke up. Instead of taking my girl to pike place and having lunch on the pier we ended up naked. The entire day! It was awesome. She was insatiable I had to remind her that she was younger than me and that I needed breaks. _ That's right a break not erectile dysfunction._

When we finally went downstairs to eat we found a foul stench waiting for us. _Damn sushi…_ It made the whole house reek. I bagged up the trash with our t-shirts over our noses and Bella opened up the windows.

It was already late in the evening so I convinced her that we should go out for diner and to get away from the smell. I knew she packed going out clothes so that excuse so gone.

After we showered she took her bag with a huff and went to get dressed in the bathroom. I put on a pair of dark jeans and a button up blue shirt. She was in the bathroom for over a half an hour when my stomach started to growl.

"Bella?" I asked as I tapped on the door and peeked my head in "Ahh, how much longer do you think you'll be love?" she was beautiful in a black knee length wrap dress. Her hair still in a knot on top of her head and she was applying makeup.

She turned to me with one dark makeup covered eye and pursed lips. _Oops._

"You do realize that coming in here and interrupting is going cause me to take even longer, Right?" I pulled my head back out the door and went downstairs to find a game on the TV. Hopefully it might help better passed the time and distract me from the gnawing in my stomach.

Another half an hour later she emerged with full makeup and hair waving down her back and pumps very sexy high pumps. I wanted to lick them_. Yeah I am a freak._

We went to an intimate restaurant where we talked about everything and nothing. She was beautiful and I found myself wanting to declare my love for her once again. But that would not lead to anything productive so I tried to keep it light.

I am not use to rejection, throughout my life I have been 'Mr. Debonair' when it came to the ladies. Bella never gave me that. Before her I could always simply show interest than that was that. But now, now Bella has change a lot in my life. The 'Edward fucking Culleness' in me has gone missing and I don't miss him at all.

We were laughing and sharing stories about our childhood and our sibling's shenanigans when I slipped up. I made the vital mistake that could have ruined my life. Well that maybe a little over dramatic but I accidentally said what I was thinking as I was watching her speak about her dad with such reverence.

"My Dad hated my only two boyfriends I have ever had. From the moment he saw them he thought they were scum." she said with a laugh "He thought Jake was too tall, like what kind of reasoning is that."

"What do you think he'll think of me?" I asked because I did want to meet him. I wanted to be a part of every aspect of her life. But didn't mean to ask I wanted her to offer the meeting. I have told her many times where I wanted this relationship to go. I don't think there anyone else on the earth that is for me. Believe me I have gone through my fair share of women to know.

Her eyes popped up to mine in what looked like a panic" You want to meet my Dad?" _Sigh_. I was kind of getting frustrated with having to tell her the same thing over and over again. She shook her head at my expression. " No, I know you say that you want to be with us but you really want to meet Dad?"

"Bella, isn't that usually how relationships progress? We meet each other's parents get approval and such. I realize that we may be in to different relationships here but _**I**_love you and want to be with you indefinitely."

"Ugh! Why do you keep saying that? I know how you feel, or at least how you act and you don't have to keep saying it." What? So she didn't want me to tell her I loved her…

"What? I keep saying it because it's how I feel. I have never told any other woman those words. I have never felt those words to any other woman so excuse me if I use them a little loosely with you."

"Every time...Those words…" she sighed trying to get her bearings. "You can't tell love me, I won't allow it. Every time a man I love says he loves me things go bad. Those words are what got Jacob back in my bed time after time. That's how I thought it was supposed to be expressed; though broken promises and lonely nights. You are too good for those words. I know how you feel you don't have to say those three words for me to know how you feel Edward." She kept her voice even and unattached throughout her speech and it ate me up_. I hated that expression on either of my girls._

I hated it when she would let her past get into what we share now. "Bella I am going to tell you I love you. I am going to show you what real love is. I want to know how I feel not only from my actions but also from my words because baby, my word is my bond. And whenever you feel the same for me I want to feel comfortable enough to tell me. I want you to be able to share your feelings with me Bella." _ Shit! This woman is making me grow a vagina….sharing feelings and shit!_

She looked at me with sad eyes that made me feel bad for pressing the issue. "Edward I do. I do feel that way about you but I just can't ruin what we have. Our relationship means too much to me. If you want to meet my dad you can… I'll call him in the morning and we will schedule something but please give me more time for those words."

I nodded because what more could I say. I love her and will let her work out whatever she needs to and hopefully not make it worst.

"Yes I do want to meet your Dad, but it can wait until _you _are ready for it. I was going to ask you to come to lunch with my family tomorrow but I guess that would be too much huh?" I was trying, but failing, to hide my disappointment. She knew that me and Masen spent Sundays at my parent's house. Masen and I have invited them many times over the last month. _Cullen's don't take rejection well...it's genetic._

"I'll go." I looked at her in shock. I have asked her every Saturday for the past month she always just made a face then said 'maybe next time'. I couldn't hide the smile on my face if I wanted to. "Don't make that face. I know it's important to you and I don't want to let you down again." I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off by raising her hand. "No, Edward I Have, and Rose will be there right?" I nodded "Then I'll have someone to go panic to when I trip over your mother's expensive rugs."

I just smiled more at the prospect of her actually tripping because she was the clumsiest person I knew and I was so happy over where it might happen.

We woke up kind of late in the morning. It makes sense considering we didn't get sleep until the early morning. _Insatiable_

We made it to my parents' house around 12:30pm which was late. As we pulled up to their house she let out a small whistle. I knew my parent's home a bit lavish in size but once you entered their home everyone always felt the homeliness my mother put into it._ I loved that lady. _

I took her hand as we exited the car and walked into the house. She was dragging behind as I walked her through my childhood home, taking in all her surroundings. Once we finally made it through the house and out to the gazebo at the back of the yard.

As soon as Emmett caught eye of us I started to rethink my choice in bring her here when he was also here. He leaned over and whispered something to my dad and he chuckled. _Shit I am screwed. _

"Look who finally made it." Thanks Rose. Her statement made Bella blush I'm sure she thinking of why we over slept.

I ignored her as I made my proud introduction "Sorry for being late we overslept" That statement made Bella even redder if it was possible." Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is my mother Esme and My father Carlisle . You already know Rosalie and Emmett." I said beaming.

I was so happy to have her here; to have someone to share with them, to show off my hot girlfriend. _ Yes I know she is more than just an arm piece but she is hot!_

My mom got up and gave her a hug and my dad kissed her hand and laughed as I gave him the 'back off old man' face. He chuckled as he pulled away. _Asshole_

We had a great meal and family was on their best behavior to my surprise. They asked her about Carlie and her job, where she was from and just got to know her. I think the Rose gave them a head up on how Bella was easily embarrassed because as soon as she walked away to the bathroom they started up.

"She is so gorgeous Edward, and polite and awesome! I love her. She is going to fit in so well." I just nodded because yes it was true and because I couldn't guarantee that she wanted to get that close to everyone. "and look at those child baring hips, she going to give me more grandbabies I can feel it." I didn't have time to process her statement before Emmett started in.

"I forgot how smoking hot she is man, if I didn't have Rosie you'd have to watch your back. Dad, did you see her ass?" I laughed as my Dad turned his head towards the trees and Rosalie agreed with him. _She has been known to be a drunk_ _Lesbian._

Which has always been hot but now it's even hotter! I wonder if she would be interested a three way….Never mind that is 'Edward fucking Cullen' talking. Not that is not still hot to think about its just not really what I truly want.

When Bella returned from the Bathroom we all went back inside I took her on a tour of the house."This is Masen's room and it's ten times better than mine was as a child." I pointed into his room.

"This is all too much he is going to be spoiled rotten." She laughed

"Yeah well somehow he doesn't let it all go to his head. He is wild enough without all these things. I am blessed he doesn't have an entitlement issue too."

"I think Masen is perfect, is really is helping Carlie to get out of her shell."

"I think Carlie is perfect she has a peaceful soul, I love just sitting and cuddling with her. She makes me relax. Where Masen thinks it's always time for a partay!" I started dancing and hooting how Masen does. _ I miss them._

She giggled at my antics and the sound gave me a cubby. I pulled her close to me and kissed her neck. "You want to see my old room?" I asked but didn't give her a chance to answer. I pulled her across the hall and kicked the door closed behind me.

The sound must have startled her back into reality because she jumped. "How many girls have you had up here Mr. Cullen?" she asked in a sultry voice as I continued my assault on her neck.

"Hmm, well if I am being honest only one. But she is a distant memory and nowhere near as important as you." I spoke against her lips. Things started to get heated and I had full boob gropage going when she stilled my hand with her own.

"Edward, Your mother is downstairs and probably thinks I'm a floozy now."

"Never, she loves you, they all love you Bella. Let me show how much I do to." I deliberately didn't say the words 'I love you', I wanted to, but I had to give her time.

She let me kissed down the middle of body with her t-shirt over my head. The last time I had a girl up here on this bed I was eighteen and inexperienced. This time I can guarantee that she is going to leave this room satisfied.

I wasted no time pulling off her jeans and thong and falling to my knees in front of her. I placed languid licks and kisses up her thighs that were gripped open on my shoulders. When I got to her core I licked from the opening to the clit, slowly up and down.

I sucked her clit into my mouth and gave it a gentle nibble which caused her to let out a pretty loud moan. I stopped and looked her into her eyes while shaking my head. She had to be quite even though I loved the noises she makes. I wanted her to come on my face and that will only happen if we reminded inconspicuous.

She nodded and threw her head back down on the bed as I continued my assault. I placed my finger at her apex of her sex. Just outside barely touching her and held it there. The longer I held it there the more she would move onto it and would pull back just enough to remove the pressure of my touch. When she couldn't take anymore she reach down and held my wrist, then impaled herself with my finger as she came around it. _ Best Sexual experience I have EVER had in this room. ..Fuck you Jessica. _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not me…

A/N: Big Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Been a little busy so I haven't been able to reply but I do appreciate them. I really want everyone to review if you have a chance even if its to say this chapter sucked (please tell me why lol) or that it was awesome( also please tell me how) and I am working on replying to the reviews! Thanks guys!

I went to see Breaking Dawn 2 last night! It was AWESOME! I loved it. It replaced Eclipse as my favorite!

Chapter 13: "Huh?"

"Men! We don't know what we did."- Family Guy

EPOV

We fell into an almost perfect routine which now included going to my parents every Sunday. My mother is in love with my Carlie. She treated her just as well, if not better, than Masen. Who is a wild child and didn't really miss the affection that Carlie was now getting.

Over the last two months Bella and Carlie have really had an effect on Masen and if I was being honest, on me too but I could really see a change in him. He is so much more caring and gentle with women and if I was being honest I was too.

It's been just us two guys for his whole little life but he adjusted his self pretty well. We both have gotten better with closing the bathroom door and putting the toilet seat down. _ Or Bella is just looking before she sat down._

Bella and my relationship really hadn't grown or diminished over the past month. According to her we are in a good place. I still haven't met her Dad but I have spoken to him on the phone on a couple occasions. It didn't seem as though he hated me but he also didn't act like he liked me either. He wanted to know my intentions with his girls I told him the only thing stopping me from marrying Bella right now was her. To that he chuckled and wished me good luck with that._ Thanks…I think._

I really wanted Bella and Carlie to move in with us. Yes I know we have only known each other for a little over three months but I have spent more time with them than I spend with anyone else and I am getting impatient. _I want our family to be just that…a family. _

Masen's birthday was coming up and usually I just threw him a small party in our back yard or around my parent's pool. This year he wanted to go to the Zoo. _Damn Bella. _

Bella took the kids to Zoo one day instead of them going to the center and now my kid is growling and jumping off and everything thinking he was a damn black Bear. _He is too much like Emmett._

His birthday was the weekend before school started and I was nervous for him starting Kindergarten. He was excited to be doing something new but upset to be leaving Carlie.

Unfortunately Carlie's birthday fell too late in the year for her to start Pre-K. Masen just made the deadline himself and last year I wasn't ready for him to go to pre-k. So he skipped it and had to test in this year, which he passed with flying colors. I think we both have less separation anxieties due to him going to the center. _ Thanks Rose._

I paid an ass load of money to have his party at the Zoo. They gave him a cake and had favors for all the kids and did a tour of all the exhibits. The kid had about 30 kids at his party. All the children in his age range from the center, my Cousin Kate's three boys, and Bella's little cousins Embry and Jared.

They were setting up to bring out the cake when an older man in a cops uniform came into the little party room. I was nervous that one of the parents had done something stupid and Zoo had called the police on them. (Jasper and Emmett had already climbed two gates and almost got us all kicked out_.) _But when Carlie ran right up to him and threw her arms around his neck I instinctively knew who he was._ Charlie. _

I tried to swallow my nerves and walked right up to him and stuck out my hand to give it a shake. "Hello Chief Swan. It is nice that you could make it and we could finally meet."

"Hey, you can call me Charlie." He said in a noncommittal voice. "Where's Bella?"

I looked around the room and couldn't spot her. She had been acting weird all week really. I couldn't place why but I guess it was because she knew her Dad was coming today.

Masen came running over while I was looking. "Masen, This is our Pop pop." I chuckled nervously at Carlie sharing her grandfather with Masen. _Don't jump the gun sweetheart._

Charlie knelt down to Masen's level and eyed him "So you're Masen huh?" He nodded. "You don't look big enough to take care of Carlie like she says you have."

Masen's eyebrows furrowed in what looked like agitation. "I am big enough to protect her! I don't let anyone be mean to her or take her crayons and not share with her." He told him with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, well maybe you are bigger then you look. I guess you deserve a badge or something that says it's your job to watch over her." Charlie went into his pocket and pulled out a black lanyard with a gold badge on the end. Masen took it and gave it me and asked what it said.

"It says 'Security'" I pointed to the top banner" Junior Officer" I pointed to the bottom banner than I pointed to the middle plague. "What does that say bud?"

"Masen Anthony Cullen .0.8" He smiled.

"Good Job Bud and those numbers I believe are your birthday." I was so proud of Masen and how he handled the whole interaction. We loved .

"Correction those numbers are your badge numbers and you can only have that badge if you take the job of protecting my Carlie." He said seriously.

Masen shouted "YES!" at the top of his lungs and the kids ran off to show off his badge.

"Thank you for that. He already does it but I'm sure that meant a lot to him."

"No thanks needed just make sure he does his job and we'll be fine. Now as for you, How much longer before you get your badge? I know you kids haven't been together long but it seems as though your already a family and I don't want girls to keep living like squatters on Alice and Jasper." My thoughts exactly.

"I have no idea sir. I Love Bella and Carlie with all my heart but she doesn't want anything to change between us. I need to make them mine but I don't know how to get that across to her." I said frustrated

He thought for a minute then said" Yeah she's a difficult one, good luck with that." And walked away to where he saw Alice lighting candles._ Real helpful Chief!_

The Zoo Staff was giving me the Signal that they were ready to start and I couldn't find Bella. I asked them to give me 5 more minutes and went and asked everyone where she was. They all said different places and she wasn't at any of them I finally just went into the ladies room myself instead of asking women I saw walking in and out.

"Hello?" I yelled as I walked into the door. There was a woman standing at the hand Dryer but she quickly exited with my arrival "Sorry." I mumbled and began to check the stalls. As I got closer to the last stall I heard sniffles. "Bella?" No answer but I knew it was her .The door was locked but that didn't deter me.

I got down on the floor and looked under. There she was sitting on the seat with her legs folded under her. _Shit!_

"Bella, baby please open the door and let me in." nothing." What's wrong? We can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

"We can't **fix** it Edward." She said fix like was a curse word.

"Bella open the door and we can go sing happy birthday to Masen and than we can go talk about what ever is bothering you." I had to either leave her here or miss his song and didn't want to either one.

She signed and opened the door. Her red puffy eyes broke my heart. I pulled her into a tight hug and she got a wet paper towel to wipe her face with. After she was fairly calm we went back to the party just as they where beginning to sing. We joined in the song as I pulled Masen up onto my shoulder.

"I AM 4 YEARS OLD NOW, I AM 4 YEARS OLD NOW, I AM 4 YEARS OLD NOWAW, I AM 4 YEARS OLD NOW." He sang and when he was done he started hooting and dancing around in a circle as everyone laughed. After he made a wish they passed out the cake and we collect his toys so we could leave.

When I got out to my car I saw Bella, Alice and their Dad hugged up next to his cruiser she was crying again. _Shit, don't tell your gun carrying Dad!_

After I said bye and thanks to everyone I kissed and Masen and Carlie goodbye, my mother offered to keep them for us when she saw that Bella was upset. I stood beside my car as I waited for Bella to be done with her dad.

"You fucked up big time huh?" I looked to find Emmett and Jasper had walked up and been standing next to me for god knows how long.

"I have no Idea what I did…" I sighed in defeat. I don't know what's going on or how to fix it.

Jasper laughed out loud" Do we ever know what we did? I just always say sorry whenever Alice makes a face."

"Rose just gets all quite and won't talk to me; I usually just wait it out." Emmett laughed and it made me realize that I got the pick of litter when it came to our women and temperaments.

"Bella usually just comes right out and tells me what I did. These crying spells are killing me."

We stood there talking about our women until Rose walked up and we asked her about our women. She just laughed in our faces and told us to pay more attention. That's Bullshit because Bella gets all of my fucking attention. I spent a great portion of my kid's birthday party looking for her; which was only at the damn zoo because of her influence on him. _ He loves her._

Eventually the girls slowly walked over to where we were standing. Bella surprised me by wrapping her arm around my torso and leaning into me. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her tightly to me. I really just wanted her to be happy and the way she's been acting lately has really been taking a toll on both of us.

The ride back home was quite but I wasn't concern because she held my hand and rubbed my arm and thigh and neck, I think it's going to be a good night.

After we both showered and got into bed I couldn't take the silence. Was I supposed to just ignore her meltdown from earlier? _Fuck no; you are too stupid to do that…_

"What's wrong love?" I asked as a pulled her into so we could spoon. _My favorite part of the day. _She was quite for a beat to long so I looked down into her eyes to see them brimming with fresh tears. _Shit_. "Never mind, just don't cry, you can tell me whenever you are ready or never tell me. Bella, you are killing me with all this crying, literally breaking my heart." _ I couldn't take it anymore._

"I am pregnant." She choked out in a sob.

Well that wasn't what I was expecting… At least now I know what I did.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not me

A/N: Hey everyone surprise to see this chapter so fast?! Me too lol I was Inspired by MaryannaBella's review. So I did my best to get right on it. I hope everyone enjoyed Breaking Dawn 2, I know I did!

Thanks to ALL who read and reviewed! Please remember this story is unbeta'd so please excuse any and all typo's or mistakes

Chapter 14: not Jake!

"well, that would explain the crying now wouldn't it. Oh dear Lord it can't be Jakes! NO! NO NO NO! lmao"- maryannabella

EPOV

After an indefinite amount of silence had passed, the shock wore off. I was trying to figure out when this happened. Though I really didn't care because I was fucking happy I was going to be a Dad again. But we have always been careful.

I knew that if she let me get in there without any burier she would HAVE to marry me I would have take a couple goats, 5 cows and whatever else her dad would want for her hand but I digress….

I was happy but the look on her face told me she wasn't. She sat up and looked down at me in anger.

"Why the fuck are you smiling? This is horrible news. What am I going to do with another kid when I live with Alice and Jasper? How am I going to do this?"

"Wait calm down… Bella you are not in this alone. I've asked you on multiple occasions to move in here with us." I was confused by her panic and slightly offend "Do you think I would walk away from you guys? I would never do that Bella I love you, all three of you and I want you all here with us. Let me take care of you. Please Love?"

Her eyes blazed at me and again I didn't know what I did. Thus began one of the worst evenings of my life.

We fought; we fought that whole fucking night. By the end of it I wasn't even sure if it was worth the argument anymore. That's a lie. I did know that I would fight for her and our child. The Argument felt like deja vu really. Though this fight wasn't for the life or death of my child it was more for the life or death of our relationship. _ Or at least that is what it felt like. _

She was upset that I was not upset. _Whatever the fuck that means._

She was upset to have another child out of wedlock. _Understandable, but easily corrected if she gave me the chance._

She was upset that I wanted to 'Take care' of her because "she could take care of her children and herself without me"_ Again I say whatever, who wants to be a single parent? I know I don't._

It took almost till dawn for her to say what her real issue was. She had sex with Jake about two weeks after huggate. Even though it was over two and a half months ago it still fucking hurt. It fucking hurt me to my core. I said a lot of hurtful things. She said some hurtful things also.

"Did you just say you had sex with him?" It was too late at night or maybe early in the morning to be having this conversation. I hoped with all my heart that she didn't just what I know I heard. She just nodded as I clasped against the door sliding down to the floor. My head dropped into my hands.

"Why?" I didn't understand why she would do it.

Silence.

"Please tell me why you do that? I have tried…I have tried so fucking hard to be whatever the fuck you needed me to be." I couldn't breathe I have NEVER felt this much pain without being physically hurt in my life.

"The reason I would give would won't be good enough…I am not good enough! I tried to let you get out of this relationshit before it even started. I am a fucking mess with you or with Jake…"

I cut off her pity party." Why? Why would you do this to me? I have done everything you asked of me. If you needed a babysitter I was there. If you needed a ride I was there. If you needed an ear to listen or arms to hold you I was there. Why is it that when you needed a FUCK would you call someone else? What the fuck else do you want from me? You want me curse you out or call you a whore like he has." I knew it was a low blow and that I needed to end this conversation before it got out of hand but in such a bad place that I couldn't find my way out.

"I am weak, I am stupid, and what do you want form me? I told you I was a fuck up. I thought I knew what I wanted he challenged that and I was pathetic. I am so sorry, I have never meant to hurt you."

"Well I find that very hard to believe that you never meant to hurt me. Why didn't you tell me when you did it? Why wait until you tell me you might be pregnant with my child? You're not the person I thought you were. I thought I was in love with you. But I can't be in love with a cold heartless bitch." I have never called a woman out of her name before at least not to her face but I was too blinded by pain to control my mouth.

I shook my head in my palms "I can't even look at you. NO one has ever hurt me like this Bella. Look at me." She hesitantly did as I asked. Her eyes were sad but my vision was blurred so I couldn't worry about her needs when I was broken so "You are killing me. I feel like I am dying. You have to leave."

"Are you serious? You are kicking me out when we need to talk the most?" I nodded because I didn't trust my words not to say something mean. "Well we both need time to figure things out." I nodded again. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a sad voice. I shook my head because though she was breaking my heart it was still hers.

Now here we are two months later and thinking back I don't regret getting out how I was feeling at that moment. I knew from the moment she showed real interest in me that she was who I wanted. I ignored every text message, Facebook status and inbox from the list of woman I had on deck when we meet. One of those women was the mother of my child and I didn't think twice about letting her ass go for Bella.

It fucking killed me that even after that asshole treated her like shit, in front of everyone I might add, that she still didn't know what she wanted. Was that the real reason why she didn't love me? Was she STILL in love with him?

At her first Appointment, which I was not invited to, she found out when we conceived. We came to the conclusion that the broken condom incident was it because the dates matched up. I was happy that paternity was not something we'd have to worry about but I was still really fucked up over what she did.

I know I really didn't have the right to be upset. We were unofficial; shit we have always been unofficial there was never a conversation about what we were to each other. She just was my girlfriend. Hindsight makes me wish there was a discussion but would it have made a difference. _It would hurt more._

I was miserable. I wanted to be there to rub her belly as she fell asleep. Message her swollen feet after work and listen to the baby move with Masen and Carlie though a stethoscope.I was always sad and my kids were suffering for it. I still picked up Carlie every day after I picked up Masen from school and they never failed to ask me was I ok everyday…..it just made me sadder.

Masen excelled in school and he was a social butterfly. I mean moth that's more masculine. He was a social moth. The Halloween party at the school was coming up and he said three different girls asked him to be the prince charming to their princess costume._ He is the man. _

My Carlie on the other hand went back to being introverted according to Rosalie. She said she notice an immediate change when Masen left. She was starting to bloom under Masen's wing but now she was back to coloring alone.

I didn't know what to do; when we were at home she didn't act any different, but Bella said she been quitter also. I was working up the nerve to ask Bella to talk a child psychiatrist my Dad knew but we barley spoke without having a mini fight.

I just want some fucking happy times. I want to tell everyone we were expecting and not rob my mother or myself of this experience again.

With Victoria's pregnancy I didn't want anything to do with her if it wasn't concerning Masen. I went to every appointment but I didn't want all the affectionate things I want with Bella. Every time I see her I want it lift her shirt up just to see if she was showing any. _At least in her stomach…_

She was carrying in her hips. Whatever that means; that is what Alice said when I mentioned her spreading under my breath one night when dropping off Carlie. I love the way Bella's Body was looking and we needed to make up soon so I could get a better look.

Halloween fell on a Wednesday this year and Masen wanted to bring Carlie to school for his class party. The teacher said it was fine and then we will go trick or treating after we go to Pizza Hut for a free Pizza for the kids. We had a plan, me and the kids that is. I was going to talk to Bella when she came to get Carlie tonight.

She came in using her key at 8:00 Friday night. It was late for her usually she picked her up around 7:00. The kids were upstairs in their room when I heard the door from the couch.

"Is she ready?" _ Well hi to you too…_I nodded but as she went for the stairs I spoke.

"Bella, can you come here first?" She eyed me with her hand firm on the Bannister. "Please?"

She huffed and walked over and sat on the other side of the couch…as far away as possible.

"What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to take Carlie with us Costume Shopping list weekend."

"There is no need I have to work on Halloween so she's not going trick or treating."

"I wanted to take her to Masen's class party and then with us when we go out."

"It sounds like you already have a plan for my child. Why did you even ask I am sure you were going to take her regardless of what I say." That statement irked me. If she thought I was over stepping my boundaries with Carlie she needs to say that.

"If you don't want her to go, she won't. You are her mother. I will not kidnap your kid." I said even though I would. I would never let Bella's immaturity make Carlie miss out on anything. I made that promise back during huggate. She didn't say anything just stared at the TV like she was really into sportscenter.

"She can go…I don't want her to miss out because I am in a bad mood."

"Thank you. Masen really wanted her to come to his class." She groaned when she shifted trying to get comfortable. "How are you guys doing?" I asked nodding towards her Barely there Belly.

"Ugh, this pregnancy is so different than Carlie. She was so easy this child is very difficult. I can't eat anything I want and everything I like makes me nauseous now. My back and feet are always killing me and I haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks." I chuckled at her rant. My kid would be the difficult one. But this exchange made me sad that I even had to ask. I wanted to be there with her every step of the way.

I pulled her hand that was setting on the couch, propping herself up, so that she was lying with her head in my lap. I was surprised she let me do it but she just sighed and settled herself down lying on her side.

I ran my hand though her hair breathing in her scent. I took a chance since I was feeling risky "I fucking missed you so much Bella." As I leaned over her to kiss her temple I saw a tear fall from her eye. "I don't want to fight anymore, Baby I Love you." She nodded but didn't say anything just let me sooth her.

She slowly fell asleep in my lap and I couldn't be happier. I am really going to have to let go of all the hurt I was feeling to get myself back to anywhere near how it was a couple months ago. True things weren't perfect but I was mostly happy. Now I a am fucking depressed emo chick that Seth and Emmett Made fun of all day.

I was lost in my thought when I heard a musical giggle and a hearty chuckle. I looked around but didn't see them but I heard more laughing. Bella shifted at the sound."Shhh guys. Bella is trying to sleep."

Masen's head popped up right next to me from behind the couch. "Sorry Daddy."

"It's ok bud, You guys go get ready for bed I'll be up soon."

"I get to stay here wit you?" Carlie shyly asked

I smiled and nodded thankful that she had plenty pajama's here we missed having them here in the morning. "Go get ready for bed sweetheart."

They both ran off while I tried to find a way to move Bella without waking her. Each time I shifted my legs beneath her she would huff. I sighed and gently lifted her head and got up from under her.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby?"

"You have to get the zebra away from the baby!" Huh? She must've eaten something heavy because that was the only time she talked in her sleep. I chuckled and told her ok I will. I picked her up and carried her upstairs than laid her in the bad. As I was pulling her jeans off I finally go to touch her expanding stomach.

I placed my hand over her slightly swollen abdomen and placed a gentle kiss right below her belly button. "I love you little one." Those were words I've been waiting to say to this baby since I found out about it's existence. _Thanks God I got to do it…_

After I got the kids down I came back to bed and stripped down and climbed in with her. "Edward don't let my baby ride that damn zebra." She stated in irritation.

I chuckled into her neck "I won't love. No worries I won't."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: not me

A/N: Hello All! I wanted to get this out to you all before Thanksgiving. Big Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I really appreciate all of you who do that extra step in making me a better story teller. I say story teller because my writing skills are subpar but have always been a good storyteller.

Reviewers: Ok so most of you all HATE Bella and I completely agree and understand. She is a bitch and I am finding it hard to pull her away form the bullshit that she does. Next chapter will be more about building their relationship back while dealing with her pregnancy I hope you guys don't get too angry with me.

Some story line helpers: Bella is four months pregnant. They met in the end of May it is now the last day of October. I skipped both Bella and Edwards Birthday on purpose it really wasn't important to the story. Edward ate cake and went the bar. Bella didn't do anything and her and Edward was arguing at the time so he didn't do anything for her.

This chapter doesn't have a inspiration, sorry about that

Please excuse any and all mistakes and typo's….story's Unbeta'd.

Chapter 15: Brothers/nephews, Sisters, and Batman? Huh?:_

EPOV

After we 'made up' I begged her let me tell my family since all of hers already knew. Charlie knew before I did, which was something else to put on my growing list of things Bella has fucked me over with. I am still fairly bitter and find myself getting angry and feeling hurt sometimes. But Bella seemed to always know when I was in a bad place and usually would back off until I was in a better mood.

We went to my mothers and that Sunday. She was happy to see me and Bella there together since when we started the fight I would come just with the kids and made excuses as to why she wasn't with us.

As soon as she saw her she pulled her into a hug "BELLA! I am so happy to see you how have to been?" she said as she stepped back from her hug she got a good look at her. Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes bounced between the two of us, but we just smiled and shushed so that we could we tell everyone at the same time.

After she calmed she pulled Bella into the closes room which my dad's office and slammed the door behind them. _Ooookkkaayy?_

She didn't even speak to the rest of us.

Lunch was late due to my mother kidnapping Bella and taking longer than expected to finish cooking. When they came out they kicked everyone, even Rose, out of the Kitchen so that they could finish talking. My Dad kept looking at me like I was supposed to know what was going on. I did but I still tried to look as lost as he felt.

Once we were all seated around the table in the dinning room I cleared my throat. Bella looked in a panic but I gave her my best reassuring smile. "So" I paused for effect. "We. Are. Pregnant." _Perfectly put….So eloquent. _

"Come again?"_ You heard me Dad._

"What?"_I am Sorry Rose. _We all knew that Rose and Emmett have been trying to get pregnant for years.

"He knocked her up, that's right Eddie doesn't shoot ANY blanks. Dang bro what are you eating? Is it all the running? Do you do squats or something?" Emmett said with a laugh. I just chuckled and shook my head at him.

"Well, let me get the out the wine looks like we are celebrating." My Dad said as he got up.

The kids both looked confused; we decided to tell them with everyone else. First because we are cowards and if they got upset my parents would be there as a buffer and second because I knew Masen couldn't keep a secret for his little life.

"I don't get it?" Masen said Carlie nodded.

"Bella and I are going to have a baby Bud." I tried to sound excited; maybe he would read my signals and be happy.

"You both are going to have babies? Why would you do that?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"No, Bella is going to have a baby."

"Where is it?" He asked and he and Carlie started whipping their heads around looking for the baby.

"It's in Bella's tummy; remember when Cousin Kate was Pregnant with Tyler?" He nodded

"She gots real fat and I got in trouble because I pointed and grandma said it was rude to point." Bella groaned. I mistakenly chuckled and got hit in the chest. _ Shut up boy you are getting me in trouble._

"Well she wasn't fat that was the baby growing inside her."

His and Carlie's eyes went wide. "Oh No! She'll squish it if she gets that fat!" I chuckled receiving another hit.

Bella Rolled her eyes and stepped in. "I will not squish the baby Mase that 'fat' is the baby. It's going to grow and get healthy than went it's ready to come out, we will have a baby."

"Oh." Was all he said and I laughed out loud at my son.

I turned to Ms. Carlie, "You understand Sweetheart?" She nodded but I don't really think she did understand.

After we finished eating Rose, My Mother and Bella began to talk about baby things Masen and Carlie went to play in his room. My Dad, Emmett and I went into the lounge to find a game.

"So, you ready for this again?" My Dad asked after we found the Seahawks game.

I shook my head because though I am happy to be father again there is no way to really be prepared; every child is different and I am hoping this kid is a lot like me. He or She's mother is crazy and stubborn and there is nothing worst then stubborn baby.

"Well you better get ready." He said with a laugh. "If it's anything like Masen you should be okay and Carlie is not winey or a crier either." He was right Masen was a Perfect Baby. He only made any noise when he was in need. Not like now… all he does is make noise now.

Carlie was my big girl even when she was in need which drove me crazy half the time. Like when I know she is hungry but she won't just come out and say that she is hungry. I have to ask her ten times what she wants to eat and most of the time she'll just eat whatever Masen gets. _She is not difficult at all. _

"What you want it to be? I want another nephew; I want a crew of guards for when Carlie turns sixteen." Emmett was always talking about having sons for protection purposes. But with his luck he'll have five sons and they will be into theater and computers. Not the football team he was hoping to build.

"I really don't care I just want him or her to be healthy." _ That is the PC answer._

In all honesty I want another little Bella. Carlie is so beautiful I could go for another one of her around. Their chocolate almond shaped eyes are a trait that should be in every baby Bella has. But I hope that she has my or Carlie's personality. Masen was wild and one of a kind, Bella well you can see how Bella is. For family dynamics purposes only I am hoping for a laid back type.

My Dad nodded and chuckled at my default answer. "Well is marriage on the horizon?"

"I really don't know Dad." I was still hurt by Bella's actions not so much that she slept with him but that she didn't tell me and I don't what it will take for me to move past it. "I Love Bella with all my heart but we have some things to workout before we go there." It was the best answer I could come up with without tell him that she kind of cheated on me and I didn't want him look at her badly.

"Well you guys should really start working because your children are already a family; you and Bella are the only missing pieces of that puzzle." That was true Masen and Carlie already acted as Brother and sister and this new baby would only make their bond even closer.

Before I could respond there was a loud bang above my head. I was on the steps before I even heard the scream. When I hit the hall I heard Masen "'I'm sorry Carlie don't cry, please don't cry." _ Shit_

When I ran in Masen was crouched down next to her patting her head as she bawled. "What happen? What's hurt honey?" I asked as I lifted her off the ground to look her over. She was sniffling into my neck as Masen explained that they were playing and he accidently kicked her in the face. _ Really you accidently kicked her in the FACE?_

"Why were you kicking near her face Masen? What did I tell you about your feet?"

"They should stay on the ground." He said in a sad voice.

"How did I ask you to play with Carlie?" This was not the first incident where he was being to rough with her.

"Gently." He said as his lip quivered

"What does gently mean Masen?"

"Not to hit or wrestle or push or kick her."

"So, again I ask why you were kicking near her face?" Carlie had calmed down and the right side of her face was slightly red but there wasn't any damage done.

"I was protectin her from the bad guys." I just shook my head because his heart was in the right place just his feet weren't.

Bella spoke from the door "Mase its ok you just have to make sure that when you protect her that she is not in the path of destruction. Go give her a hug and we can get ready to go."

He gave her a hug and told her was sorry again wiping away his own tears. He really loved her and didn't want to see her upset.

On Wednesday I went to Masen's class as a parent Volunteer. We all dressed up I was Batman, Masen was Robin and Carlie was Batgirl. That morning before we left Bella got all weepy and took five million pictures of us.

There were a lot of kids with younger siblings there. Masen took Carlie around to meet the teachers and they thought we were all so cute in our costumes. Carlie Clung to my leg anytime Masen would ran off with his friends. She would play with them if he was there but if he left she would bolt over to where I was filling cups with juice.

I am really going to have to a conversation with Bella about Carlie's abandonment issues I just don't know how to go about it. Though I wanted Carlie to be mine; she wasn't my daughter I didn't want to start a fight over something Bella didn't think was an issue.

After the party Carlie and I left Masen for the rest of the school day, I don't know why they didn't have it at the end of the day but whatever it gave me a chance to hang out with Carlie.

I took her to the store because I had to sign some certificates of completion for some students. I had a part time day manager work the store during evenings but he came in early so I could go to Masen's school today.

Seth went to Evergreen which is a year round College and he came back to work during his breaks. He doesn't like my new guy but I needed some support staff while he was getting his degree.

James knew his stuff he could tell you anything you need to know about any of the instruments in here. He always convinced costumers to buy top of the line and since he has been here sales have gone up. He was a bit of an odd person I could admit that. He was tall like me but was always slumped over, his long blonde hair was dread locked and he had a few pricings. But this is music you could look how you want as long as you had the talent someone will listen.

This was not Carlie's first time in the store she had been here on multiple kid's nights and has meet James before. Today however I guess she was not in the mood to be around him. As I was signing the completions she was playing with random floor model instruments as she always did but when she looked up and saw James watching her she freaked out. _I didn't blame her. _

"I'm Sorry Edward didn't mean to scare your kid." He said after she ran behind the counter and clung to me. I heard the door ding, I didn't see him come in, but I knew it was him because only He, I, and Seth had keys. He was wearing a black hoodie with black Jeans and these big gross boots that he always wore. I arched an eyebrow at him as I took in his appearance. He shrugged "Well I guess I can see how she could be a little scared. But she is not scared of you as the big black Bat?" He said looking down at his attire then at me.

"Where is your work shirt?" I chuckled because she knew I would never hurt her and I spent the money on them I wanted all the staff to wear them. I was interviewing some holiday workers soon and he needed to be a better example.

"Ahh… In my car let me go get it. Be right back, Bat." He ran out of the store and I chuckled as I heard his car start. _ Liar _

As soon as he was gone Carlie Visibly relaxed "What's wrong sweetheart?" She looked up at me with frightful eyes and shook her head. "You know the only way I can make it better is if you tell what's the matter?" She nodded.

"He's scary." She whispered "and he looks at me and I don't like him." She frowned. "and he told Masen he can't play with the iano." When Masen came into the store he usually goes Ape shit and touches everything. He makes us all nervous so I try to only bring him during the kids nights when there are 15 other hell raisers running. Compared to those kids he is a saint.

"Well I'll just make sure that when you and Mase come here that he is not. Okay?" She nodded and went back over to the drum display. I didn't really understand why no one liked him but didn't want my family to be uncomfortable here either.

The more I thought about it Bella always stayed closed to the kids when she was here too and rushing me when she would pick us up after there night. I am going to keep a closer eye on him because I will murder him without a second thought if I see anything out of sorts with him.

We locked up and left before he had a chance to come back. _ Hope he has his keys._

That evening I took Masen and Carlie to pizza hut before we went to trick or treat around our neighborhood. They got a shit ton of candy but I only let them eat one piece each after I checked though it. They Took their baths and waited for Bella to come home so they could tell her about their Halloween

Jasper dropped off Bella around 9:00 and so soon as she was through the door he was on her.

"It was SO MUCH FUN! Sam was wolverine and Paul was sabertooth and they started fighting and Mrs. Cheney said they we had to sit down on the reading rug. Then we ate pizza remember Dad? And Carlie tripped in front of Mrs. Coupe's house and daddy had to carry her back home so we had to stop trick or treating." Masen was in full on gibberish, excited, yelling, and jumping mode. I didn't understand half of what he said and I was there for most of it.

Bella always understood him and let him finish his stories. Unlike me who usually only make it halfway though before asking him what he was talking about.

She turned to Carlie and asked her about her day also." I went to Daddy…"she stopped and shook her head "I mean Edwards store and I played wit da drumb and we went to everybody house and they gave me candy and I went to the classroom and they had crayons." She spoke slowly to her mother thinking back so that she didn't miss anything important. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

I always choose to ignore the slips of the tongue when she called me Dad. I wish I could be her Daddy but that was up to Bella. Asshat has been M.I.A for about three months and Carlie doesn't ask about him. But she was doing it more and more lately and I was elated and saddened at the same time.

Bella and I haven't talked any of the important stuff since we 'made up'. I knew I wanted to marry Bella but I needed more time and she has yet to even tell me she loved me. I knew that she did but needed to hear it before we could even go there.

I just hope that we can get it together within the next 4 months so that my next kid could come home to the family I always wanted for Masen and now what I also want for Carlie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not Me….**

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**I hope you all had a good holiday!**

**BIG THANK YOU! To all who read and reviewed it is greatly appreciated I got to respond to the one that were put up that same day the chapter was posted all the one after that day I haven't got to yet. Sorry about that this one is a little short then the rest but I like it. **

**Another Beyonce` song lol sorry about that too…**

**Please excuse any and all typo's this story is unbeta'd…..**

**Chapter 16: Flaws and All**

**"Flaws and All"-Beyonce`**

I'm a train wreck in the morning  
I'm a bitch in the afternoon  
Every now and then without warning  
I can be really mean towards you  
I'm a puzzle yes in deed  
Ever complex in every way  
And all the pieces aren't even in the box  
And yet, you see the picture clear as day.

_[Chorus]_  
I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me flaws and all  
And that's why I love you _[3x]_

I neglect you when I'm working  
When I need attention I tend to nag  
I'm a host of imperfection  
And you see past all that  
I'm a peasant by some standards  
But in your eyes I'm a queen  
You see potential in all my flaws  
and that's exactly what I mean.

_[Chorus]_  
I don't know why you love me  
And that's why I love you  
You catch me when I fall  
Accept me flaws and all  
and that's why I love you _[3x]_

I love Bella.

I love Carlie and Masen.

I love this Baby.

This was the mantra I repeated every time Bella would say or does something that would make me want to murder her.

Like when I am at Alice and Jasper's to picking up what little amount of clothes she has there for her because she still refuses to actually move in with me. At almost five months pregnant she can't fit anything over her, I wouldn't say that to her but she cant. Alice and Jasper found her so funny and chuckles every time that I had to make this trip. _ Asshole._

Or when it's the Friday before thanksgiving and she decides that she wants to have the diner at our house. Even though she claims to have not moved in or that we are not living together. we are now hosting a diner party of about twelve people. _ Great_

Bella had to work this weekend and Masen is going with Victoria until Sunday morning so it was just me and Carlie again. I was often just the two of us since Masen was always off somewhere with is friends from school and Bella was either sleeping or at work.

It was around 5:30 and we were watching TV waiting Victoria to get Mase. My phone vibrated in my pocket disturbing Yo Gabba gabba; which earned me an irritated look from Carlie and a Laugh from Masen. He finds every expression she make entertaining.

"Hello?" I answered without really looking at the screen.

"Edward?" _who do you think you called?_ "It's Vicky, I am running late and I don't know what time I'll be there to get him."

"Well it's still pretty early no worries just come before it gets too late." I was trying to be understanding. She said her 'Thank You's and we hung up.

I didn't even notice the time until Bella came in around 7:30. I have been letting her drive my car on days I don't have to go in. It was a big relief when she agreed to it, though I was still worried about her being out at night alone.

"Hey guys." She said as she flopped down on the couch next to Carlie and Masen. "What are you still doing here?" she asked ruffling his hair.

"I'm still waiting on Vick she said she running late."

I pulled out my phone and saw that I wasn't missing any phone calls or anything. I got up and went into the kitchen and called her.

"Hello?" _stress-free_.

"Ahh where are you_?" Irritated_

"Oh shit…" _staggered _"I forgot to call you back, I am sorry but I can't come get him." _Back to untroubled _

"What the fuck do you mean you can't come get him? What are you doing that the one and only weekend a month you have him that you can't come get him?" _Fucking furious_

"I am living my life Edward! I was invited to go to LA this weekend and I am going… I'll get him next weekend no big deal." _Attitude_

"You don't have to worry about getting him next weekend or any other weekend for that matter. We talked about this when he was born if you are going to be part time parent you don't get any privileges of a full time one. This shit doesn't fly. You will not make my son wait for you all day just to not show up. If you want to see him you can go through the courts but our arrangement is over, bye." I hung up before she could respond I was so livid I couldn't see straight. I told her and myself that I wouldn't let her selfishness affect him, why she thought this would be ok was beyond me.

I turned to go tell Masen that she wasn't coming to find him already standing in the doorway holding his lightning McQueen Cup.

"Ahh… Hey Bud. I just called Vick and she is not going to be able to make it." He nodded but didn't move from where he was standing or make eye contact with me. _ Sigh._

"Come here bud." He slowly walked towards me his head sill hung. I pulled him into a hug. I knew he would be upset. He told me that they made plans to go see 'Wreck it Ralph' over the weekend. "I'll take you to go see your movie."

He shook his head. "You don't want to go?" I asked I thought that would be why he was really upset.

"No… I wanted to go with her." He sated sadly.

"Well unfortunately I don't know when she will be able to take you." He finally looked into my eyes, with his full of tears.

"Why is Vicky not my mommy? I know she esplained it but I'm kafused." He sniffled. I huffed feeling my own emotional breakdown coming. We slouched back so that I was leaning on the island.

"I can't really explain that to you Mase. The truth is that I don't really understand myself." I was trying to be as honest as possible but still not hurt his feelings or make him feel rejected. "She was and is not ready to be your mommy."

"Why do she not want to be my mommy? Can Bella or Aunt Rose or Aunt Ali or Grandma be my Mommy?" I wish it was that simple….

"All of those women are awesome Bud but…." I didn't know what to say. I wished with every part of me that Bella was his mommy but I couldn't put that kind of pressure on her when we weren't even engaged.

He turned to me with his head cocked to the side like he was thinking. "Will Bella be the new baby's mommy?" I nodded not know here his mind was taking him. "Then I will be the only one without a mommy?" _Shit!_

He was brawling again and I was so upset and angry and a lot of things. I slid down so that I was sitting on the floor against the island and pulled him so that I was holding him on my lap. _We needed each others support_

I felt like _**I **_was a piece of shit for even ever sleeping with that Harlot. I felt powerless to stop his hurt. As a parent that is all you ever want for your kids; to not see them hurt. I felt like I was afflicting his pain by not choosing who I had sex with better_. I hated her!_

I didn't see her as much as I felt her coming into the room. She walked over to where we were sitting and pulled us both into her arms. I didn't notice I was crying until she wiped away both of our tears.

I pulled myself together at her acknowledgment. _I ain't no bitch! _

I cleared my throat and he sniffled some more. "So can Bella be my mommy once that baby comes?" I chuckled at his persistence but I still didn't have an answer for him but Bella never hesitated.

"I would love to be your mommy Bud! Now, I want to be your mommy now. If it's ok with your dad?" she asked showing me the depth of her words through her eyes. I didn't want to resist her but we had to talk about it.

"Go watch TV Bud; I'll be right into get you."

"But..."

"Go." I said with finality I needed to talk to Bella about the commitment she was making to my child. He left and we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I want it." she said to the baby while rubbing her belly.

"You want what?" I asked making sure I had a clear understanding of what she was saying.

"I want all of this! I want us and them; I will do anything you need me to do to show you that I am in this. I am so sorry that I ever doubted the love you have for us. We love you guys. I love you Edward…." I sat there starring at her. Trying to wrap my head around what she was saying.

"Can I trust you?" I asked because I did once. I did trust her and it back fired. I don't think I could handle her letting Masen down also. "Can I trust that you will not hurt Masen? Because Bella, if you break him like you broke me I don't think I could handle it." _ I know I Couldn't. _

I realized at that moment that, that pain was what was holding me back form doing what I really wanted to do, grow our already growing family.

"There is no way to articulate how fucking sorry I am! I am a fuck up! Have always been but you... You still loved me flaws and all. I will never find anyone else on this earth that can give me what you gave me. Please, please say you'll have us forever?"

First of all I already had my Carlie forever, she was mine and I would destroy Jacob if he thought he was going to take her away. Second what exactly was she saying? I was starring at her in confusion.

"Please Edward? Let's get married, lets just take the kids with us on Monday morning to the justice of the peace and do it… please I NEED to be Mrs. Edward Cullen." She plead with tearful eyes. I was still sitting there like the idiot I was.

She lowered her head and wiped away tears that I couldn't see before I realized that she thought was being rejected.

I pulled her arm that she was using to holding herself up and locked fingers with hers. I than pulled her close to me so that we were to eye. "So where is my ring?" I asked with a smirk.

She laughed and came in to kiss me hard. "Yes, I will marry you. I Love you Bella." I stated against her lips. "Let's go tell the kids that Masen is going to get a mommy."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not ME

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I think I got to respond to all of them if I missed you and am sorry. Also sorry for a extra wait… life.

My one year old has the stomach flu and it is horrible how they communicate only with whines and cries.

This chappie is shorter then average but I wanted to get something out to ya'll remember this story is unbeta'd so there will be typo's please excuse them.

Chapter17

Epov

On Monday Morning I couldn't keep either of the kids still. They were so excited to become siblings you would've thought Christmas was in November. They were both yelling a jumping around. Yes even Carlie was a wild child this morning.

They both ended up spilling the beans at brunch on Sunday. Everyone was excited but Alice who sounded like she was only upset because we weren't having a big ceremony. _She'll get over it._

We really just wanted it to be the five of us there and I hoped the once we got to the courthouse that our families would respect that. We were happy to see that they did.

We got to the court house learned that there was a three day waiting period so we couldn't get married until Wednesday. We all left slightly disappointed but Wednesday was to far off. The wait wouldn't be too long.

I told Bella that she had to wear the same outfit on Wednesday. She was Beautiful in a cream colored knee length hourglass dress. It made her ass look perfect and the baby stand out. He or she was sitting pretty high and the dress made her look further along then she was. I wouldn't tell her that but it did.

We went to IHOP for breakfast and since it was just past 9:30 I asked Masen if he wanted to go to school. Being the social moth he is he said yes; which made Carlie sad. Her dependency on him when we were out of the house was unhealthy.

Bella and I exchanged a loaded gaze and I was hoping that she was seeing what I was and that we could have a productive conversation about it. _I hope…_

We spent the rest of the day just lounging around the house until I had to pick up Mase. When he got home we made the girls dinner together and watched a movie until Bella and the kids fell asleep on the couch. After carrying everyone in the house to their bed I had a passing thought: This is the way I would like to spend the rest of my life.

The next morning was Bella's ultrasound we would be finding out if we were having a boy of a girl. I was nervous the entire ride to the Hospital. I don't know why but I really wanted to know.

"Calm down! It could really only go two ways." Bella Laughed at me as a rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans.

"Isabella Swan?" The nurse said from the door leading to the back, just as I was about to say something smart.

I helped her to her feet and whispered in her ear "I can't wait for them to call Mrs. Isabella Cullen." She nodded with a smirk that said she knew I couldn't.

Once in the back the nurse set Bella up for her exam. I was looking down at my phone as I heard the familiar voice speak as she walking to the room.

"Hello my name is Dr. Maggie McNeil." I head popped up see the red head that changed a lot of personal opinions on beauty. This woman made me appreciate every freckle and every curve on Bella's body. "Edward?"

"Ahh…Hey Maggie." _Well this is fucking awkward!_

"Oh my gosh! I thought you moved or something. Where have you been?" _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Well, I am getting married to this beautiful woman to my right." I was trying to save my ass but the look and Bella's face told me she knew what was going on." and we are having a little baby that we are excited to if he is a he or if she is a she."

I was trying to smile through the awkwardness and just get it over with but Bella had a different plan. "So you guys use to date or something." She stated more then asked we both nodded.

"But it wasn't anything serious. If want like another Doctor to do you exam I think I could find someone."

Bella just kind of pursed her lips and said that it was fine. I knew it wasn't 'fine' but I wasn't going to argue with her.

As Maggie began to start up her machine she decided it was time to make small talk. _WHY!? PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

"So…How is Masen?" Bella tensed at the question. I told her that I didn't let many of my old 'friends' meet Mason; which was true. Maggie Never met him but she did know about him.

I was about to answer her but Bella spoke up before I could. _Uh oh! _"He's fine." She curtly answered.

"That's awesome… I'm sure he is getting big." I nodded but didn't dare to speak. She place warmed gel on Bella's tummy and began to roll the wand around on it.

She did all these measurement before pointing parts out so that we could understand what was on the screen.

Evenly beating Heart

Spinal points all even and in order

Long strong Legs

Failing Arms

Perfect round head

I was grinning like the idiot I was as we starred at the screen this baby was so perfect and I decided I really didn't care the sex was...and then….Penis.

"Yay! I knew it! I told you Edward!"

I shook my head at Bella and looked at the screen closer. My son.

"Masen is going to be so happy." I chuckled because that's all Masen Talked about his sister and baby Brother.

We awkwardly said bye to Maggie and went to the front. She eyed me skeptically as we walked out the doctor's office. "You wanted a girl." She accused with mock humor. "Well it doesn't matter now I got my Boy! I'm so excited" she squealed as she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Alice…" I shook my head and she huffed.

"You can tell Alice when we tell everyone else at _your _Thanksgiving dinner." That earned me another huff but whatever.

We told the kids as soon as we all got home. They were both super excited Masen more the Carlie but he is always my wild child.

Now that we new the sex of the baby we had to start planning for some room changes. As of right now; Carlie and Masen unofficially shared a room. I was planning on changing my 'studio' into Carlie's room.

I was really thinking about doing some MAJOR renovations. As in building a whole new room and changing the master suite that I have now into two bedrooms. I wonder if Bella would be willing to move into my parent's guest house until that was done.

Wednesday morning had been just as hectic as Monday. The kids were going bat shit crazy and Bella was having back pain. We were first at the court house, even before the Officiator.

We sat and waited for maybe a half an hour before we were called into a room that I didn't even notice was there. It was nice. Slightly dated with shag green carpet and white plastic pillars.

The officiator whose name I can't remember was quick to the point.

"We are here to celebrate the marriage vows between:

Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen; A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments and is a also a statement of love."

He turned to me" Do you Edward take Isabella to be your lawful wedded wife, and will you pledge to her your love and honor, your faithfulness and tenderness, and promise to cherish and care for her according to the laws of man and the ordinance of God in the Holy Bond of Matrimony?"

The Ceremony went well and I was happy we did it this way just the five of us.

When it was over we went back home because Bella had to start working on tomorrows dinner stating that she wanted to cook everything today so that she could socialize tomorrow. The problem with that plan was that she was in pain. I could see it in her face and I kept telling her to take breaks and to sit down but Bella being Bella refused to listen.

I reached my breaking point when I came into the kitchen to help by tasting everything. I considered myself the quality control manager; but as I was beginning my second round of inspections I found Bella leaning over the island on her elbows breathing deeply.

I ran up to her "Love?" she just shook her head while breathing slower and deeper. I scooped her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch. To my surprise she didn't argue.

She rolled over onto her side while I pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Alice?" I asked once she answered.

"Hey Edward, what's up? Why are you calling from Bella's phone?"

"Can you please come over and watch the kids and the food? I am taking Bella to the hospital?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not me…

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you all had an excellent holiday if you celebrate holidays. My LO had a great time unwrapping every gift but his own lol. He wouldn't touch his own but opened everyone else's.

Sorry for the wait on this one.

Story is still unbeta'd so please excuse any and all typo's, Grammar, misspelling, and missing words. SORRY!

Please review! I really like having your opinions on where the story and characters are going.

(**Sciatica** may also occur during pregnancy as a result of the weight of the fetus pressing on the sciatic nerve during sitting or during leg spasms. While most cases do not directly harm the fetus or the mother, indirect harm may come from the numbing effect on the legs which can cause loss of balance and falling. There is no standard treatment for pregnancy induced sciatica)

(Guesstures is a game for four or more players by Parker Brothers. Parker Brothers promotes this game as a fast-paced game of charades. The players form teams, and then one player for each team puts four cards into the Action Timer and makes wordless gestures to get their teammates to guess the word on each card before the Action Timer "munches" them.)

Chapter 18: Giving Thanks

Dad on Thanksgiving: Unknown

Every time Mom bends over dad gives a whistle

When she goes into the fridge for butter he hums

When she bases the turkey he stares at her and shakes his head

As we sit in the living room and watch the game

He gets up every five minutes to taste the same

Foods he has tasted years and years

Recipes that haven't thought of changing

He comes out the kitchen red faced and happy

Shouting thanks for her giving

We all look confused but that is him on every Thanksgiving Day

EPOV

OK so I am a panicker.

I love my wife and I love my child so it really is coming from a good place.

Bella lay on the couch for a half an hour and once Alice came she was looking a lot better. I was still adamant about her going to the hospital though and she suggested that I call my dad. This wasn't good enough for me because my dad may be a doctor, but he is NOT an OB/GYN.

"What's wrong honey?" Alice asked as she knelt down in front of Bella who was now sitting on the couch.

"I've been having these sharp pains in my lower back all the way down my ass and leg. Ugh! It only really fucking hurts when I move certain ways. But, it doesn't feel like labor." She said looking between the two of us.

I called my dad after that because if she doesn't think its labor then he MIGHT be able to handle it. I am not doubting my dad's mad healing skills it's just I wasn't willing to risk it.

"Dr. Cullen?" he answered on the third ring. Even though I am sure he knew it was me.

"Dad, Are you busy? Can you come and look at Bella?" I cut straight to the point.

"I am at the Hospital actually but I can ask someone to cover if there is an emergency. You want to bring her in or should I come to you?"

"Do you want to go see my dad?" I asked her as Alice rubbed down the side of her back with her fist.

"Can he just come here?" she moaned in what looked like pleasure. I was a bit jealous and turned on at the same time. They both laughed at my expression. _I am still a guy!_

He must have heard her because before I could relay the message he said he was on the way.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on my door and I knew it wasn't my Dad because the hospital was at least 20 minutes away.

I went to the door and was almost run over by a ball of caramel colored hair and a purse.

My mother basically sprinted to Bella's side "What's wrong Honey?" she plead as she patted her hands all around her head and tummy. Bella told her where her pain was and somehow my mother became a damn OB/GYN. "Oh that sounds like sciatic nerve pain. Just lie on the opposite side of the pain and let someone apply pressure at the point where it starts, which is usually right above your butt. Alice let Edward take over and we could go finish dinner."

We both nodded as Alice and I changed spots. Bella lay down on her side and I removed the back cushions and got in the couch behind her. She reached behind herself and I placed my fist in her hand so she could show me where it hurts.

She placed my hand directly over the sexy little dimples above her ass and moaned as I gently pressed into the spot. The sound went straight to my dick and caused me to instantly be sporting a very inappropriate Boner.

I was holding back my urge to rub it against her considering she was in pain. She was making to so hard though. Every moan and groan made me want to do something that I knew I shouldn't be doing. _ But wanted to soooooo fucking bad. _

"What you doing?" Masen startled the ever living out of me. I glanced back to find him and Carlie watching us from over the back of the couch.

I turned back around and shifted my hips downward and hide my…Ahh… situation before I answered." Mommy's back hurts and I am rubbing it for her." Carlie nodded as if that was a good enough reason to be almost grinding on her mom.

Masen cocked his head to side with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help?" I was about to tell him to go upstairs and play when Bella started laughing beneath me. _ She can read me like a book. _

"Yes, honey, you can help come here." She said as she sat up and pulled him down next to her. Lucky for me she was still sitting in front of me but she was all the way back with her butt touching my junk which didn't help me at all.

She gave him her hand and told him to rub up and down her palm. He did it with a look of achievement on his face that he could help make her feel better. Carlie came and sat on her other side and took her other hand. Bella really did look very comfortable with me rubbing her back and the kids rubbing her hands.

The door bell rang and my mom popped her head out of the kitchen to find us all on the couch and told me to stay put as I began to get up.

Five second later my dad rounded the corner carrying his bag. "You guys look comfortable. Are you sure you need me?" he joked as the kids flew off the couch into his arms.

"I helped." Masen told him as Carlie nodded in agreement both beaming.

"Well good job guys she looks awesome. Can I help too?" They both nodded and stepped aside. "Move Edward" He told me and a half amused half authoritative voice. This made me jump up and the kids and Bella to laugh at me.

He asked Bella a bunch of questions about where her pain was and did she have any bleeding. After he was done asking and examining he decided the same thing my mother did. She was having Sciatic nerve pain and what we were doing was the only treatment. She had to take it easy and lay down when she was in pain. No lifting of anything more then ten pounds. _ OH No! What about the turkey!?_

Not long after that my mother and Alice declared they were done in there kitchen and Alice offered to keep the kids so Bella could have a break before her dinner tomorrow.

I packed the kids overnight bags along with their Thanksgiving outfits Alice picked out. After they were all gone and food was thoroughly tastes for quality. I went up to help Bella get out of the bath I forced her to take.

I came in a sat on the lid of the toilet and watched as her breast rose and fell beneath the water as she breathed. Her eyes were closed and her fingers ran lazily up and down her belly. I got up to leave because if I stayed I would definitely do something inappropriate.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a whisper.

I figured I'd be honest. "I am walking away before I attack you or pull up out of there." I said sincerely.

"Well, who said I didn't want your company?" _Don't temp me woman!  
_

"Bella, are you sure? Because that was **not **a friendly offer, it was a warning." I stated seriously.

In response I watched as her hands went in opposing directions. I saw four manicured fingers cup her breast and the other hand went completely missing under the suds of her buddle bath.

It took me 0.1 seconds to get naked but I was wanted to watch her come first so I sat at the opposite side of the tub and pulled her legs so that her feet were resting on my thighs. I still couldn't see what was going on beneath the water but her moans and groans were driving my imagination wild.

As she played with herself she slid her foot up my thigh and ran you toe up and down my dick. _hmmmm_

I have never had a thing for feet but that might have just changed. The bottoms of her feet are so soft and every time she ran her big toe over the head I shuttered. She put the arches of her feet around me and squeezed a little and I couldn't resist thrusting my hips up slightly with a groan.

Every time my hips meet her heals she would moan louder and louder I could tell by the movement in the water and sounds she was making she was close. So I opened my eyes to watch as her back arched and she let out a sound that I was very familiar with.

She panted and her feet fell to my sides and her legs were wide open. I don't know if it was an invitation but I took it as one. I moved up to place her legs on the sides of the tub and my self between her thighs. _Thank god for large Jacuzzi tubs. _

I didn't have any restraint left in me. I basically slammed into her and the water spilled over the edge but I didn't care. As I began to move in and out of her I pulled the plug of from the drain to let the go down. The water was slowing me down and was in my way.

She put her legs around me and I fingered her clit as I pounded into her. I pulled out her about two second to pull myself together but continued to aggressively finger her and was surprised by her sudden clinching around my fingers and liquid shot out all over my hand and arm. _ Did she just squirt?!_

We peeked at each other as she panted turning a deeper shade of red then she already was but I just shrugged because it was hot as hell and I was ready to get back in that thing.

I fucked my wife. She screamed my name multiple times while we were in that tub and I am sure we did nothing to help with her back pain. Maybe relieve some tension? Maybe, but most likely she'll be in the bed all day until diner and I'll be stuck trying to finish _her _diner.

We slept like babies until after noon and when we did awake I had to rush around for about four hours being my wife's whipping boy.

"Can you preheat the top oven for the pies?"_ Yes. _ I went into the kitchen to complete the task when I heard her yell out another. "…and the bottom one for the turkey?" O_k. _

"Do you know how to base a turkey? Oh never mind I'll do it" W_hatever. _

"Did you put out the table runner?" _Huh? What's a runner?_ Found it after she directed me all around the garage. I spent the entire time trying to figure out why she would put it out here if she had to use it.

"Can you get the place mats with the turkeys on them out?" _Where are they? _Again I ask why she didn't leave them out since we had to use them soon after she brought them.

"Did you pack Masen's penny loafers?" _Ahh I can't remember_. I told her yeah, he can put them when he get's here if I didn't. "…ugh you're a liar I see them right here!" _ Shit!_

I love Bella.

I love Carlie and Masen.

I love this Baby.

I love Bella.

I love Carlie and Masen.

I love this Baby.

As soon as I was at my point of murder my parents showed up to save me or save Bella. Depends on how you look at it.

My mother took over with in the kitchen and helping Bella heat up the food and finishing the turkey. I still had to set the table and get dressed.

Around five we were both showered and dress and the food was ready and sitting on the table. Masen came barreling through the house with his sweater and kaki pants and chuck Taylor's on his feet. Bella rolled her eyes at the sight but didn't make him change his shoes. Alice gave me an earful though._ Damn Sisters. _

We had a packed house by the time diner started. I seemed like everyone showed up at the same time. Charlie, his girlfriend Sue and her kids Seth and Leah. Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, My parents, and Bella's Younger Cousin Cynthia just randomly showed up.

Diner was awesome my girl could cook her ass off and I really have to work on getting her to open up her own restaurant. She makes parties in the tummies. Yummy yummy! _ Damn Carlie and her Yo Gabba Gabba! _

We all talked and shared stories, after we ate we showed everyone pictures of our wedding day the day before and sonogram shots of my sons junk. I had to take them away from Bella because she was so proud of her son's penis just existing.

We played Guesstures and the women's team won. Damn, Emmett and his only acting skill being humping and Masen kept talking and making noises. We lost horribly.

Bella's cousin kept making all the guys comfortable with being all touchy feely on us. She even ran her hand through mine and Jaspers hair. As she began to do it to Emmett, Rose came out of no where and shut it down. "If you want to keep that hand I'd advise you keep it to yourself." She told her in a stone cold voice.

We laughed but it worked and she barley spoke to any of us for the rest of the evening.

I had one of the best Thanksgivings of my entire life. Bella, Carlie and her family filled voids I didn't even realized we were missing.


End file.
